Elsword: Fallen Comrade
by AverageFantasyWriter
Summary: "No matter the consequences, all who stand in my way must fall." - Elesis "Elesis i will save you, i will defeat that darkness inside of you no matter what!" -Ara "Ara, please don't push yourself too much."-Add "I need to become stronger to bring Elsword home..."-Aisha "For Big Sister...i will defeat you all, come Conwell." -Elsword This is the Tale of a divided El Search Party.
1. The Unexpected Betrayal (Remade)

**-Feb. 11 xx21 Someplace just outside of Elder Village-**

"Man it's cold tonight."

The winds would send a chill down my spine as I sat on a not so comfy bench. The tree that the bench was located under didn't help at all considering it's sinister appearance at night sending even more chills down my spine. I stared up at the clear sky, reaching for it I asked myself.

"Will she deny my confession?" Heat began to build up in my face from just thinking about said person. I couldn't help but chuckle imagining what kind of facial expression I was currently making.

**-Earlier that day-**

It's loud. It's unnecessarily loud. It's so completely utterly unnecessarily LOUD. So I believed.

"So did you you get all of that?"

Elsword said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. Yes the source of the UNNECESSARILY loud noise was none other than the Elbrat.

"Ugh, yes i heard you! "I groaned waving my hands in the air with annoyance. "You're all heading down to the village to ready up for the upcoming trip to the Feita front, Ara is sleeping and Elesis is out somewhere training. Does that about cover it?"I said. Jesus ever since this guy hit 16 he's been getting rather cocky, maybe I should pull a prank on him for old time sake.

Staring me down from head to toe Elsword nodded his head in satisfaction, it's like he wanted to confirm that I could be left alone with 2 girls doing there own thing. _Is this guy seriously second guessing about leaving me here? Gross, Well considering my current appearance I can tell why._ Being that is was pretty early in the morning I looked rather sluggish than energetic, but hey when it comes to a good fight nobody's as energetic as me.

When Elsword finally decided to head out to the door I walked over to the couch, free falling I turned my head over to Elsword as everyone came together around him. By everyone I meant Raven, Chung, Rena, Eve, and Aisha. _Does everyone really need to tag along for a quick run to the market?_

Not wanting to use more brain power than necessary I slowly began to dose off, making my way to dream land I awoke around an hour later to the sound of Ara's charming voice.

"Morning Add." she said.

I quickly turned my head towards the direction of her voice. She was in the kitchen with her apron already on, looking for pots and pans as well as ingredients.

"We're did everyone go?" she asked while pulling out a small note pad from her aprons pocket.

I let out a loud sigh.

"They went to pick up supplies for the journey back to feita...what about you what's on the menu this time?" I asked, my mouth then began to slowly water at just the very thought of eating one of Ara's homemade dishes.

With a smile on her face she responded, "Steamed rice and miso soup with grilled salmon. Some sides of pickled vegetables and seaweed, I felt like having a home styled meal." _Ho ho ho~ This kind of meal is Ara's specialty. _The thought of drinking some of that steamy miso soup sent shivers of pleasure down my back, man does it feel good to be apart of this team!

[AN: The breakfast is a basic set up of a Japanese Styled breakfast.]

While cutting the vegetable Ara seemed to be a little spaced out, I sat up and asked, "What's wrong Ara?"

Placing her knife to the side she let out a faint sigh, "Just thinking back to what happened in feita. Do you believe that we stand a chance this time around?"

Thinking back to our fight in feita, it had been a month since we came back to Elder village to recover and retrain. What happened in feita couldn't be explained by anyone. The only information we ever got was that some unknown pair pulled us out of a rather tough spot that we got ourselves into. The events that transpired in feita couldn't be explained but with our return to the front lines we hope that those questions now have some answers to them.

In my own little daze I heard Ara's cute giggle, "Don't over think it so much Add, if you keep doing that you'll never find a woman you know?"

"I'm not over thinking it. Also I already have you on my mind so i'm not thinking about other woman."

Again Ara put her knife down. "Add...think about what you just said." Looking back at Ara I noticed that she was a bit red around the cheeks. Then it hit me. _Ah, I spoke before thinking..._ Instantly I felt steam escaping from the top of my head. The beating in my chest sky rocketed.

"A-ah don't o-over think it! I-i-it was just a in a moment kinda thing! Y-y-ya know!" scratching my cheek I tried my best to hide the very fact that I just confessed my deep feelings for Ara unconsciously.

Making her way towards me Ara had removed her apron setting it down on the kitchen counter. Now her figure was towering over me as I sat straight up on the couch. "Care to c-clarify what you said just now?" Ara said with a bit of stutter in her sentence.

I felt bullets of sweat falling down the back of my neck, I know I can't run from this. What kind of man will just brush it off and say, _Oh! It was just a joke! _or _That was meant for someone else._ When nobody is here.

Seeing no escape I looked up at Ara directly in the eyes, she was trying her hardest to look back into mine.

"I...um" Feeling like the temperature in the room rose up, I tried my best to clarify my confession. "I l-like...you..." The very moment those words slipped out of my mouth a sudden energy ran through my body and I stood up, now towering over Ara I gripped her shoulders. A little surprised at my sudden action she lifted her head, her face redder than it was when I was under it's gaze.

"I-I don't just like you...B-but! I l-l-l-love you! A-all these years we've f-fought together I a-admired your strength and c-courage, before I knew it I had fallen for you." When all the energy ran out I had come to my senses. _What kind of girly confession was that!? _I had come to realize how feminine my confession sounded. Looking back at Ara I swear I saw steam above her head.

"T-this is v-very sudden!" she shouted while pushing me back. _ACK!_ Falling back onto the couch then flipping with it I held the back of my head in pain. I deserve that to be honest.

Regaining her composure and I getting off my butt and facing her head on tried to hold a smile.

"A-add…..meet me at under the tree in Elder….l-later tonight…." Ara said sounding a little bit cold. She then made her way back to her room.

_"That's….never good." _I looked at the kitchen seeing a pot on the stove.

"And there goes breakfast as well." I cried out tears for the breakfast that never saw the light of day.

**-Sometime in the Afternoon-**

"So let me get this straight you confessed to Ara and now she won't come out of her room and she asked you to meet her tonight under that tree that's said to be a bad omen?" Aisha said while fidgeting with her hoodie.

I scratched the back of my head not being able to take on the stares coming from everyone.

When everyone had returned from shopping they came home to no breakfast and me standing in the living room in my own little depressed world, depressed for the food and depressed for my love life.

"Well I think it's wonderful that Add confessed to Ara but…it really was sudden from you...not to mention the spot she chose to meet up is a little…"

_Wow Rena. thanks for the support but that massive blow at the end felt like a T.K.O._

"I know, I know I heard the stories of what happens to couples/ soon to be couples up their." I mumbled after being told the hard truth. To be honest that place is literally known for being a spot were couples break up! Heck! Starting today it'll probably be known also for denying future couples! Elsword then pats me on the back.

"Add those stories are just stories. I believe Amy from next door confessed under than tree and is still with the same man after all these years."

Raven agrees with this.

"Aye. I been there countless times with Rena and nothing bad has ever happened."

Rena blushed a little to Ravens sudden comment.

"Raven. You already know i still haven't accepted your confession." _Ouch. _

Raven held his chin wild nodding in agreement "Indeed. But i still have hopes. Also I promised." _Oi. What was that last part that you said under your breath."_

**-That Evening-**

Getting up after more lecturing by Aisha and Rena on what to do and not do I grabbed my dark violet coat and put my dynamos under it, checked my hair in the mirror and made my way outside. _Seems like it's gonna snow today. _I thought to myself while looking at the gray cloud in the distance.

After half an hour I had arrived at the top of the hill trying to make myself comfortable on the bench.

"..." I stared up at the tree.

"Man this tree looks scary during the winter."

After sometime I felt a nasty aura filled with blood lust around the area surrounding the tree. Getting up I reach out my left hand my dynamos forming a circle around it charging up particles for a Particle Shot.

I stared at the dark figure standing under the trees shade. A gust of wind blew by carrying with it a fragrance I knew too well. Stepping out of the shadows the figure that stood before me was the someone I had expected it to be.

"Elesis why are you here?." I Put my hand down my dynamos returned to their rightful place behind me. Before walking towards her I came to a halt after taking a look at her attire. It was different from the black leather attire she wore for the past year.

"Elesis? What happened? Red suites you but...this just isn't right. It should be something new and not torn all over." I said, I could feel a shiver down my spine.

"Oh this is nothing...But who knew I would see you hear" Elesis chuckled as her that aura I felt returned again. _So it was you._ I thought to myself.

Raising her claymore, she set it down on her shoulder while placing a hand over her mouth.

"Ah, no that just now was a lie. I knew that you would be here." Elesis muttered. She slowly began to walk towards me.

_This isn't right._ I began to charge up my particle shot. Looking down at my hand I saw Elesis hand resting on it. Her fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist.

I turned my head forward again and there she was, her face right before me filled with anger. Her eyes glowing with a faint yellow.

"What the fuck were you trying to do? Huh! Wanted to get the upper hand on me huh!? Think your strong and smart huh?" Elesis said while chuckling.

"N-nah, I don't know what your talking about." I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about but before I knew it Elesis pulled on my wrist and whispered into my ear. "I'm strong now too~" My eyes widened as a loud cracking sound could be heard.

I shouted in pain as all feeling in my left hand exploded with intense pain. "Aghhh!" I released my blood lust at Elesis in anger.

"Oh~ Did I put to much strength into that?~ Im so sorry-" As she was mocking me with my free hand I tried to punch her directly in the face.

But before contact I saw her smile as my arm flew past behind her. Staring eye wide, I turned my head to the right to see my arm gone and blood gushing out.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!-" shouting at the top of my lungs the pain was unbareable, Elesis filled with anger gripped by head and slammed me against the tree repeatedly.

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut UP!" filled with rage Elesis continued. When it finally stopped I could barely stay awake. But I felt like she wanted me to stay conscious.

Throwing me on the ground I looked up at her, I could feel blood running down the back of my head. Towering over me Elesis rested her blade on my cheek.

"Try someone one more fucking time and you'll lose another limb." She said.

"Elesis...W-why..." I asked as my sight started to get covered by blood.

Brushing back the hair that got in her way Elesis laughed. "Why?! You ask such an obvious question." Pushing her blade deeper into my cheek drawing blood she continued, "I took my eyes off you for one bit! One bit! In that short moment you tried to take Ara from me!" Ramming her foot into my stomach Elesis sent me flying back into the tree. I couldn't even feel the pain...Just the lack of air.

"But what really irritates me is that you didn't confess just once, oh no no no, you grew some balls and confessed twice! Twice! Why don't I just remove those very balls from existance!" Again she rammed her foot with force but this time for my crotch, but I used my broken left hand to cover breaking it more.

"Agh..." I didn't have the strength to shout. "Seems you don't care about that left hand much huh?~" Elesis laughed digging her blade into my left shoulder.

"You are a pain!~ But before I kill ya I'll give you a little update on something~" kneeling down in front of me I stared up at Elesis with anger. But there was nothing I could do but just stare.

"I left sweet Ara laying in a pool of her own blood, to make sure nobody interrupted our little moment I also took care of those bastards!~" Elesis laughed.

"B-but don't worry I kept one alive because I need him for the future~ sure I would have killed him but ya know~ this life is a lonely one now that Ara is gone." standing up and drawing out her blade from my shoulder Elesis laughed towards the sky her expression so psychotic, but she wept tears of blood and i swear i could faintly hear sorrow in her laughter.

_How could someone weep for those they killed._

**Well. So funny thing is I rewrote this chapter differently a 3rd time but accidently close the tab so all the progress was lost. I tried writing a 4th time (which was now) but I left my good writing out because it's 1am and I was writing for 3hrs before hand. Anyways I rewrote it because I changed the story a little later on and I realized these early chapters don't follow the current story correctly. I'm trying to get corrections right while i'm writing but don't worry for errors~ i'll go back and forth with new and old material. Now I hope those who read this long ago enjoy the new content.**

**Shout out to those people. Chaos Champion Prime, Fiar no Fen, and Heimei I hope to receive feedback from you guys and I hope you enjoy the newish turn the story is taking.**

**P.S. Yes checking every chapter. Again QwQ**


	2. What Happened in Shadow Forest (Remade)

**Remaking the chapters that were written a year ago (2016 now we in 2017)**

**-Feb. 11 xx21: Someplace in Shadow Forest-**

"Thanks Ent for the sparr!"

I waved at the friendly Giant Tree Man as I was gathering my stuff. Since we returned to Elder village to recover I been training with Ent, the Tree man who's over watched Elder for a rather long time.

"Welp time to go home"

Putting on my scarf again I began making my way home, along the way I stopped by the market. _Fu fu, I hope Ara likes this gift too _I thought to myself, patting the gift I got for Ara I ran all the way back to the house we were currently staying at.

**-Later that day-**

Nearing the house I noticed the pile of firewood just sitting outside. "Elbrat forgot to put the firewood inside!" Because of the weather later on tonight I had reminded Elsword that he needed to move the firewood inside before I had returned. Sighing I put my stuff down I began gathering the firewood together and placed it inside the shed as i grab my things and head for the house.

As I stepped inside I could smell the fragrance of food. _Ahhh she must be making breakfast, Oh how great it feels to return to this smell._ As I made my way through the hall before I reached the opening to walk into the living room.

"Care to c-clarify what you said just now?" I could hear Ara acting a bit flustered. _But who was she talking to?_ I asked myself while leaning closer to the wall.

I...um...I l-like...you." Then another voice I was very familiar with resounded, but the words that came out of his mouth left me in a daze._ What did he say?_ Then again but with even louder than before he spoke, "I-I don't just like you...B-But! I l-l-l-love you! A-all these years we've f-fought together I a-admired your strength and c-courage, before I knew it I had fallen for you." A pain that only last a moment ran through my chest. So many memories of our battles together ran through my head.

_W-what kind of joke is this? Add likes A-Ara? But she's...mine. All mine! _I nodded to myself assuring myself that Ara will deny him flat, but her response left me heart broken. Hearing the faint words about meeting later in the evening, the voice of an innocent girl could be heard in her voice. A single tear fell down the side of my cheek. _This isn't fair._ Saying that I ran out of the house and headed for the forest.

**-March 4 xx19 Someplace in Velder-**

"_Quick Sliver Accel!"_

"_C-crap!" falling on the ground I remember Add laughing at me. He got extremely cocky after learning hand to hand combat._

"_Elesis you may be strong but i can predict your movements if you keep acting like that, haha~" I'm weak. I try to fight my best but it isn't enough!_

"_Add! leave Elesis alone!" In the distance I could hear Ara's voice shouting at add._

"_Make me You Reck-"_

"_Suppression!" I watched as Ara slammed energy down on Add causing him to shut up. She then walks over to me._

"_Elesis are you ok?" _

_Ara looks concerned about me. I really like how Ara worries about her teammates. Lately we been getting along more than we did in the past after the misunderstanding when we ran into her and Add. _

_"Y-yea i'm fine Ara thank you for standing up for me." Smiling at me Ara leaned in kissing me on the cheek. __"No problem i know how truly strong you are!" I couldn't help but blush all the time when she did that._

_I had always looked up at Ara for not being one to quit in a tough situation. When i first met her I really hated the thought that she had a demon inside of her...but along the way I came to realize even with a demon inside of her she was always sweet. Strong. Amazing. I even started to look up at her. Admire her. Wanting to be her...but mostly wanting to have her as mine..When I told her my honest feelings once she started to allow me into her tent and rest with her, I was happy. But was that only me? Did she not feel the same?..._

**-Present time: Somewhere in Shadow Forest-**

"Ugh! Why!? Why did Add have to like Ara!? Is it because they been together longer!?"

I started tearing up as i fell to my knees. I covered my tearful face with my hands letting it all out

"I-I can't take it! Ara only needs me! Was all that kindness you showed me a lie!?" _Then let me lend you a hand child, Ara should be punished for playing with your feelings~_

"W-who's there!?"

Standing up I got in my stance. Pouring magic into my claymore.

"Tell me who's their!? I'm not in the mood for games!"

_That's the problem child the one you're looking for is inside you~ I been here always._

"What!? H-how is that possible?"

_you can only hear me because your heart is open to the hatred for the boy in purple and the girl with the demon in her._

Hatred..I feel hatred towards Add?...And Ara?

_Yes~ and especially for the Ara girl, she showed you kindness that nobody else received just to easily get flustered for the other boy._

I could feel my mind start sinking into the darkness.

"Yes...Add..I hate Add for trying to steal Ara from me...and i hate Ara for...for...for playing with my heart..."

_Don't worry~ If you get rid of them and change this world for the better we could bring her back later~ She'll fall for you knowing you changed the world just for her~_

"Yes…I would like that…"

_Then accept me~ I was once called the Crimson Avenger~ you shall carry this name and my sword The Bloody Queen~ _

Slowly I could feel dark power flowing into me my head hurting so much but i didn't shout. I couldn't shout. It was like something had taken over all I could do was see. Think. Move. But not choose. This feeling gave me a sort of comfort

_Now look at yourself~ I have made your body closer to mine in my prime~!_

Looking into the pond I notice my eyes have a yellow flicker in them. the life drained out of a distance I could see Wisps looking at me with a fear in their eyes.

_Now Elesis my Crimson Avenger slaughter those Wisps~! I will give you knowledge on a few of my tricks~! The rest will come with the slaughter you and i cause throughout the continent~! _

"Brutal. Cutter."

I called upon dark energy that surrounded my sword shaping it into a more brutal appearance. I slashed and slashed through the innocents in front of me.

_Now let's find that boy~! But first let's stop by your old friends and leave a little message to those that try and stand in our way!_

_"Yes..."_

With that i made my way slowly towards the El Search Parties house...


	3. Shocking Encounter on Memorial Bridge

**Working on this at school feels easier for some reason. (updated March 20, 2017)**

**-Feb. 11 xx21 El search party home-**

"Ok...All I am going to do is tell Add how i feel about his confession."

[Ara are you sure of what you're about to do?]

"Yes Eun I need to clarify this before anything bad can happen."

[I'll be here when you need me then.]

"Thanks Eun. For being with me all these years."

Smiling to Eun's last words before she fell into slumber i heard a knocking at my door.

"Ara~ It's time you meet Add~"

Aisha walks in sounding like she's gonna be teasing me about this all day unless i go.

"Mhm! Just fixing my hair."

After putting my fox pin in the right spot i twirl around mirror checking everything's ok.

"My my Ara seems you're quite ready."

Turning towards the door i see Rena smiling at me. "Hey Rena do i look ok? Do you think i might end up tripping before i get their?"

Rena laughing a little to my question smiles warmly.

"You look fine and I'm sure you can make it up the hill before tripping"

"Yea Ara dont worry bout a thing~"

Aisha seems to be really enjoying this. Laughing i ask.

"Aisha you seem rather happy about this."

Smiling a little I lean in on Aisha.

"Does it make you happy that we can talk about our Boys now that their might be another couple than just you and Elsword~?"

Laughing a little at Aisha's blushing face I tried picking up my spear before Rena snatched it.

"Wha-"

"No-no Ara~ you're meeting with someone so it's rude to carry your weapon around."

Rena walks to my closet.

"W-wait! Rena the close-!"

Before I could finish my sentence Rena opened up the closet getting hit by an Avalanche of clothes,books, and scrolls.

"R-rena! are you ok!?"

I run over moving over all the clothing and stuff off her holding her body in my arms.

"R-rena! don't walk into the light! speak with me!"

After a moment of silence Rena speaks.

"Ara...I-i think i saw my life flash before me...I was working as a Martial Arts instructor that got hit on by every man that passed me.."

I ask her.

"Did you find someone nice?"

Rena looks at me.

"No...I put them in the 'Don't expect children anytime soon' I then got put on the most wanted list for breaking a man's hopes and dreams. I was nicked named Unholy Nutcracker."

Shaking Rena i shout.

"Rena! snap out of it!"

After a decent amount of shaking Rena got back her senses. Elsword walks in.

"Ara i know you may be worried about this but you been keeping add waiting for the past 13 minutes. You should hurry on out."

Grinning at me Elsword leans against the doorway pointing towards the living room.

"Y-yes i'll be heading out now!"

_Mhm. I can do this! I'm a Haan!_

**-8 minutes later somewhere in the Wally's Memorial Bridge-**

"Oh lord El why did it have to be so cold!"

I started to shiver like crazy.

"Eun can't you do something about my body temperature?"

[Sure I can but then you'll be worn out from all the energy use and there's nothing you can take energy from unless you're willing to kill plant life.]

I hate it when she does that.

"Nuuu. Eun you're sometimes pretty mean."

I pout at Eun's response.

[I'm not mean I am just making you understand that i can't use my powers for something useless like warming you up.]

"Fine Fine you win Eun"

Sighing as i keep walking i notice someone in front of me.

"Eun can you feel it's aura?"

[Bloodthirsty. Ara that person is dangerous and currently you're unarmed.]

"I know, but if it's the village there heading for I must atleast be ready to face them head on. Prepare the Force Spear."

I prepare to pounce on them like a fox while giving Eun the command.

"Stranger what are you doing out here?"

A moment of Silence passed by, all of a sudden laughter sounded the cold winter night. Psychotic laughter.

"Oh come on Ara don't recognize your friend?"

"T-that voice! Is that you Elesis?"

Thank El it was just Elesis.

[Ara don't let your guard down! Something's wrong with her. She feels different]

Eh? but Eun it's just Elesis, before I could finish Elesis came charging at me with a ball of dark energy in her hand.

"Dark Wave!" her eyes where filled with blood lust.

Reacting as fast as I could I drew a simple in the air. The seal hovering in front of me.

"Counter Switch!" Dashing past as the seal blocked the damage giving me an opening.

"E-Elesis why are you trying to attack me? Aren't we friends!"

Looking shocked Elesis turns around holding her head with her hand laughing like a madman.

"I tried to attack you! Also friends? I saw you as more than just a friend!"

Before I could reply Elesis came charging again but this time instead of using the same attack she leaped into the air then coming back down striking her sword on the ground flinging a wave of dark energy at me.

"Counter Switch!" I did the same thing as before to evade.

I rolled back then jumped extending the distance but before I could recover my footing Elesis was already charging at me!

"Rushing Sword!" [Ara!] I could hear Eun screaming inside my head as Elesis dash passed me cutting me in the stomach barely but I could still feel the stinging pain of the cut.

"My~ seems you were able to evade it in time." Elesis picks her sword up licking the blood on the edge of the blade.

"You really are my friend Elesis. Eun give me the spear!" Reaching a hand out for nothing, a burst of energy formed a spear of pure magic in my hands. "Believe me I don't wanna hurt you. Fierce Tiger Strike!" I rushed at Elesis destroying the ground around me, smashing my elbow into her sending her back flying. Running at her I dashed past piercing her omen with my spear.

"E-elesis I hope you stop this." I said turning my back around to face her. Elesis got up rotating her shoulder, her eyes looked at me, her wounds healed. I couldn't hide my amazement, while looking at her eyes I realized how dead they looked and yellow.

"I wish you understood why I was doing this Ara."

[Ara counter her next attack!]

Listening to Eun I prepared to counter but i didn't expect what came next.

"Counter Switch!" I blocked her sword strike leaping behind her, while in the air I tried to pierce her from above.

"Hmph!" A sword swing came right at me but I used my light step doing a back flip a distance farther from her.

Taking this chance I got ready for my next attack.

"Tiger Stance 1!: Rock-"

Before I could finish Elesis dashed right passed me, but she came back her back facing me as her sword made it's way through my stomach.

[Ara!]

I could hear Eun shouting as I kept a hand on the sword that pierced me. I could feel blood well up in my mouth, I coughed it all out. Elesis laughed like a psycho at her victory.

"Hahaha~! like my new combo Ara!? I made it just for you~ I call it 'Rushing Blood'"

Looking at Elesis my consciousness fading, she pulls her sword out of my stomach sending me flying with a powerful kick, like I was trash. _Maybe I am trash. _I looked up at her.

"E-elesis..why?"

I started to cry as i felt an aching pain in my heart, knowing my own best friend just stabbed me with the intent to kill. Elesis slowly walks over, getting on her knees.

"Remember when we shared a kiss? I thought you had accepted my feelings~ But then I learned that was a lie. But don't worry now you'll only be mine."

Elesis licks my cheek as she continues laughing.

"I'm still not done~! Did you know that if I can change this world I can bring you back to my paradise! With that nobody will be their to stop me from having you! I'll have you all to myself!-"

Elesis eyes were filled with a crazy passion. Words started to sound like mumbles as I started slipping back and forth from unconsciousness.

[Ara! you can not die on me! You and I are connected by spirit! i won't let you die!]

"_Eun is that you?"..._

[Yes! Ara it's me Eun your partner!]

"_L-let me rest...i feel broken...for the second time in my life someone dear to me tried to kill me...let me die this time"_

[Do not talk like that! Ara you can survive this! Leave it to me! Let us truly be one!]

"_Be one?"..._

[Yes, With me you can take on any pain! We will withstand all this worlds hatred!]

"_Y-you won't try to betray me?"_

[I would never betray you. You and I were destined to be partners. Just leave everything to me for right now i'll get you out of here, but you must accept me as an equal.]

"_B-but"..._

[Ara she's going after your friends and those you care about from the village. You must accept me. Together I promise we will be stronger than before!]

"_Y-yes i must protect my friends...my comrades."_

[Yes. Leave your body to me, I'll keep them safe.]

"_Yes Eun….I accept you fully…"_

**-10 minutes later-**

I feel lighter. I can see father and i can see things i couldn't see before from my right eye. I ran my hands through my hair noticing that part of it is white.

[Yes Ara these are common effects with a fusion but it's not complete right now, currently you could say you're a baby, so a 'Little Specter'.]

I see...Eun i leave this to you...i want to rest some..._Leave it to me Ara_. those were the last words i heard from Eun before i went to sleep.

**-Eun's POV-**

"Ara I won't let you die like you're clan did. I won't fail to protect you like i did my dearest friend your grandmother."

Slowly i began releasing my power feeling the ears on the side of my head disappear and instead fox ears took their place on top of my my hair became a shining moonlight white nine brilliant white soft furry tails of a fox appear behind me, thinking this the perfect moment i took off Ara's Orange and White clothing and put on something her grandmother wore long ago. Dawning on a copper colored under garment with a black and orange collar i slid on some white sleeves sowing it onto the copper garment with a red lacing. i slip on a white skirt then a black one over it covering my breast, wrapping around a red clothing keeping it held is a rope from Ara's older clothing. After being satisfied i wrap my feet in a white cloth putting on some black sandals. _There._

"Black and white traditional robes. Feels so nostalgic. Haha."

Laughing a little i get serious.

"I'm coming for you Elesis. For hurting my little Ara."

As my eyes began to change into a bloodthirsty red i dashed off into the night letting my senses guide me.


	4. The Battle at the El Gang House

**-Feb 11 xx21 El search party house-**

"Shooting Magnum!"

Why! Why did it have to come to this! In the distance i could hear Aisa gathering her mana protecting a wounded Elsword, currently i was protecting them from our current opponent in the ruins of what was one the El Party house.

"Rena~ You shouldn't resist your destruction!"

"Elesis you gone Insane! Shooting Magnum: Freezing!"

Yes our opponent was Elesis, she has gone insane. Before this battle broke out Elesis came to us, telling us of how she "accidently" killed Ara.

"Oberon protect Rena! Oberon Guard!" Eve jumpied in her nasod servant beside her as he made his way infront of us putting up a shield.

"You think that lil Nasod can protect you!? Blood Hit! Injection Buster 2nd Stage!"

"Elesis y-you can't be!"

I stared at Elesis horrifed as she gave up her blood to charge up a ton of dark power in her sword.

"Rena, Eve, Aisha! stand behind me!"

Chung dashing in front of us shouted.

"Wonder Wall!"

Smacking his destroyer on the ground Chung summoned a barrier of energy surrounding us.

"Guard!"

Chung held up his destroyer at an angle ready to take on the attack.

"Chung! what are you doing!? You can't take it head on!?"

Turninghis head towards me he smiles.

"Don't worry sister Rena i'll be ok after all i'm Hamel's Protector The Iron Paladin!"

Chung announcing this began to glow brightly, the light fading away, stood Chung covered in his Iron Paladin Armor.

"Haha that's nothing! This is something! More! Blood Hit! Injection Buster 3rd Stage!"

_Oh my God! She's giving more of her life away!_

_ Chung won't survive it!_

"Fire!"

Standing shocked I watched as Elesis released the massive wave of Dark Energy at us.

"Chung!"

Just when i began to shout Chung had fallen, while Oberon kept trying to keep his shield up i tried one move.

"Wind Wall"

Having zero effect Oberon fell and I took the dark energy directly...feeling the burning of my skin..the cold touch it gave me.

"Hahaha~! See!? This is power you weaklings!"

I couldn't move at all, a little behind me i could see Aisha preparing her strongest magic.

"Elesis it's time you see why I'm named the Elemental Master! Meteor Shower!"

The sky began to reddened as meteors fell down upon Elesis, screaming in pain i could see Elesis charging through the fire.

"Aisha you bitch! You think that's enough to stop me!?"

I tried to sit up to protect Aisha from the incoming blow but then I noticed. Elesis was covered in a Blue aura.

"A-aisha….s-she's in Gale.."

Before i could finish Aisha began her next attack.

"Blizzard Shower!"

"Hahaha~! You should have listened to Rena, Aisha!"

Elesis began ran through the blizzard shower not caring if the attacks hit. Before i knew it she had already passed by me.

"Bye bye Aisha~! Brutal Cutter!"

I see now...Elesis was waiting for this...even if she got battered up trying to reach Aisha she could recover with this next hit...Before the attack could hit, Elsword appeared from out of nowhere all battered up.

"Armageddon Blade!"

"Elsword!? I thought i already told you to be a good boy and stay away till i was done!"

Elsword smirks.

"Sorry Elder sister, but i'm not just gonna sit and watch while my teammates are getting their asses kicked, am i?"

Using the strength he could muster up, Elsword launched Elesis back he then got in a stants.

"Elesis if you wanna hurt anyone anymore you must get past me."

Elsword turned around and looked at Chung, Aisha, and Eve and I. Elsword smirking a little shouts out.

"Raven! Don't start slacking on me now!"

."Hypersonic Stab."

Raven appears next to Elsword butting his rapier at his side, looking back at Elesis multiple cut wounds started appearing all over her body, angry Elesis began shouting in rage she slowly lifts her sword up pointing it at Raven and Elsword whipping her head to the side smiling like a maniac.

"Fine! Haha~ if you two want two against one! Then i don't care~! It doesn't make a difference in front of my Bloody Queen! Crimson Avenger! Please lend me your power!"

Looking like she has been shot. Elesis eyes began glowing a yellow i never seen before. she began moving around like a rag doll before looking back at us with a cold expression.

"Seems there's still a lot i need to show this vessel."

Eh? vessel?

"Well that can wait. You there the boy and the man, you better prepare."

Getting into a stance Elsword and Raven dashed at Elesis.

"Sonic Slash!"

"Rolling Smash!"

Elsword and Raven's Eyes widened realizing the mistake they made.

"Bye bye~"

Smirking Elesis points her sword forward.

"Burning Phantom."

"Elsword quickly use-!"

Before Raven could finish He and Elsword were getting pulled into the black hole that appeared in front of Elesis sword. I could hear their screams as Elesis black hole grew stronger before vanishing leaving two bloody bodies that were Elsword and Raven.

"Seems she wants the red haired boy alive and i can see why."

"N-no!..."

Not Elsword.

"Elesis…..why...why are you...acting like this"

"There's something I must do that i couldn't complete in my lifetime."

Elesis walked over to Elsword's bloody body throwing him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll wash you up and make you stronger than ever~"

Stepping on Raven, Elesis raised her sword blade downwards and repeatedly stabbed Raven in the stomach.

"Don't worry that shouldn't kill you instantly."

She walked up to Aisha.

"You were always an annoying bitch..."

Then suddenly i could hear Aisha crying in pain as Elesis kept blasting her with Injection Buster over and over again. Then tearing apart Eve and servants with Brutal Cutter leaving just Nasod parts. Before my consciousness slipped away i muttered these last words.

_We been completely beaten..._

**-Couple of minutes later-**

"Hey! Hey! wake up! Nows not the time to be sleeping archer!"

_W-wha?_

ISlowly open my eyes seeing Ara tower over me but she looked different.

"A-ara? is that you?"

She slowly shakes her head she responding.

"No, my names Eun i am Ara's Contracted Demon and friend. Where did the swords woman ran off to?"

"W-wait first how is everyone?"

I wanted to get up to check on everyone but Eun pushed me.

"It's fine i healed the wounded the moment i got here. Their sleeping on beds that are still usable. As for the robot she asked me her to place her inside her chamber she said she will take care of it herself."

After answering my question Eun jumps to her feet sniffing the air.

"So where did she go archer?"

"T-the names Rena, Eun, and she went toward-"

Feeling a sudden pain in my stomach i tear up a little.

"She went to were A-ara and A-add we're gonna-"

_Oh my god she's after add!_

"Oh my god! E-Eun! Y-you m-must stop h-her!"

I started to panic realizing what Elesis is after. But Eun assured me she will make it in time.

"Don't worry Rena i'll stop her."

"Please.."

Was all i could say before hearing a Fox's hole in the distance...

**-Eun's POV: somewhere during Add and Elesis little talk at the tree.-**

_That woman has gone too far! Don't worry Ara i'll be sure to stop her in time!_

I dashed through the darkness trying my hardest to push myself to the limits of Ara's body.

_Faster! Faster! _

I even began went on all fours dropping Ara's spear along the way.

_I must make it!_

**-Add's POV: Present time.-**

"Hey Add have you ever thought Crimson was such a lovely color for Ara?"

Elesis was smirking at her comment.

"Elesis did you train until this hour?"

She laughs at my question.

"Oh yes i did~Wanna know what amazing things i found? I found an entire party of strong opponents!~Well that's what i thought but they were actually weak~hahaha!"

I started to shiver.

"Elesis who were these opponents?!" She makes a serious face before grinning "The El search party of course~ i stopped by after giving ara a little makeover~!"

"Elesis!"

I dashed at Elesis with maximum output on my dynamos "dynamo Configuration Mode!" I could feel my body lighten as an electrifying sensation flowed through me "Pulse Cannon!" I send out small particle balls flying at Elesis. the moment they hit i teleport in front of her about to throw the first punch.

"Haha~Strong body!"

_c-crap!_

The moment my punch connects i was thrown back by elesis's strong aura release.

"Do you think I'm the same as before? Dark wave!"

"Quake Buster!"

I jumped into the air kicking down a powerful blast towards the ground, making its way at Elesis but she ran right through it striking me in the stomach the moment i came down.

"Gah!"

"I told you i'm not the same weak girl you knew before~ Injection Stigma!"

Molds of dark energy started forming around her into blades that spun around her cutting me all over.

_This hurts!_

"EMP SHOCK!"

I gathered electrical energy to me sending out an electrical pulse paralyzing Elesis in her spot.

_Fucking hell._

_I gotta finish this before she can move again._

"Haa... -"

Before i could finish i saw Elesis give a quick smirk.

"You took to long~"

Elesis had gone into Destruction mode and broke free of my EMP and began rushing at me.

"Rushing Sword...my win add..."

_W-what!?_

"As the victor of this little match~ I demand your death~"

_w-what? _

I felt weak on my knees not realizing i was already on the ground, coughing up blood i looked up at Elesis smirking.

"Why you little-! Mega-"

"Falling Dragon!"

I could hear a shout and the ground rumble like an earthquake, standing in front of me was Ara with hair as white as the shining moon.

"A-ara?"

"No, now please stay quiet while i take care of this."

Reaching her hand out a spear materialized from thin air,her spear was black and white on the blades. Getting into a stance Ara gave Elesis a challenging stare filled with rage .

"It's time i end your madness Elesis!"


	5. Haan Family

**So for those wondering why space between what each character says is because someone I know who translates POV novels does this a lot but only when the MC of the chapter is talking will their be the "thoughts" written with it or the others motions and stuff. P.S. Finals and stuff have been going on around here so I haven't had time to update any chapters and thank you to those who point out my mistakes I know I have lots of grammar errors and such, hehe. But I am still learning I was originally going to get someone to read over my chapters and fix the grammar errors since I tend to write fast when I'm in the mood but for now I have to re-read them over and over and edit them if I see a mistake in the text. Now Thank you again for all those who follow this train wreck that has had no progress at all but that's done now and the story shall continue on! Please continue to stay with me for this ride c: **

"_Ahh..I should finish quickly_." I carefully stretch my body muscles shaking my arms and legs doing little hops in place. Twirling my spear i look at around Elesis looking for any possible openings or injures i can use to my advantage, maybe even finding something to grab just to hold her down.

I look towards Add who is laying on the ground. I don't have enough time I'm beginning to lost control over Ara's body.

"My are you second guessing over their? Haha~" I glance towards Elesis who's laughing at the thought that i said i would finish this quickly but in all reality i don't know how. Realizing the time limit i have i get in a stance holding my spear.

"_Fine i'll just make this quick!" _Kidding. Dashing at Elesis i begin to launch a series of attacks. "_Force Spear! Dragon Thrust Stance 2: Pulling Thrust!" _Catching Elesis off guard with a series of attacks I take this chance to finish this little fight off.

"Not so fast! Wild Shock!" Dammit! Elesis strikes her sword against the ground sending a wave of fire right at me, seeing no other choice i use this chance to disperse the fire to my advantage.

"_Falling Dragon!" _Jumping up into the air i come down slamming my spear on the ground as i use this chance to grab Add quickly running off into a sprint dropping my spear as it returns to a voided space. "_Specter Walk.."_ Becoming part of the night i ran as fast as i can with Add on my shoulder, hearing Elesis screams off in the distance.

"Where are you!? You sneaky fucking fox!".

After running for a while I finally reached Elder village. I began to notice people stares and whispers about my appearance and why I was carrying an unconscious boy.

"A-ara what happened!?" Echo was the first one to approach me looking all worried. I raise my hand signaling her to calm down.

" _Don't worry about me echo. First I need help getting everyone here they need treatment. Could you ask Lenphad and Luichel to come with me to get the others?"_ Nodding slowly Echo turns around running towards the village.

I walk into Echo's House laying Add on an empty bed used for the sick as i tend to his wounds. _"Just got to hold on little more." _A short while later Echo returns with Lenphad and Luichel behind her. "I got the cart ready. We should move out if everyone's in a bad state like he is." Luichel says between breaths. _"Let's get going then." _I say as i get up walking towards the door. Please everyone be alright.

"H-huh?" What happened? I slowly came to wake up laying down on a cold floor. A cave? Looking around i noticed that I was inside of a rather small cave with a campfire in front of me, looking around i also noticed someone sitting close to the fire. "E-elder sister?" as Elesis turned around to the call of her name she quickly walked over. "Seems you're awake El dork." she responds with a smile. "W-what happened? Where's everyone? and why do you look different?" I couldn't remember what has happened, my head was pounding like i was smashed in by an overwhelming force. "Oh nothing we're just on a little 'journey' everyone else sadly lost their life along the way~"

Eh? What? I had to ask "What happened?" looking outside my sister tells me all that happened and how the entire group had turned against one another thanks to an unknown swordmaster. "But it's ok my brother! You and i will avenge them! Here let me show you something amazing!" reaching towards me my sister releases a red aura. "Can you feel it? This is the aura of Destruction that runs in our family. With this I will show you something unbeatable by anyone!" I nod. Yes if i can learn this i can protect others. I can avenge my comrades. I clench my chest feeling a pain swell up inside. Hatred,Sadness,Regret all these were filling me up. I look up at my sister. "Show me how to use it." smiling Elesis gives me a hug. "That's it let's avenge them all."

"Hahaha!" Walking outside of the cave i look at the moon. "We did it My Queen! We convinced him that their dead!" I laugh at how simple it was to fool the el brat, but this is good with him at my side i could teach him the dark ways right master? [Yes, having the boy who shares your same blood will be to our advantage. I know of a place with a certain weapon that could fully break the boy's will. This weapon was owned by a mad demon known as Conwell, if we get this sword your brother will be unbeatable! But first we must gain some allies along the way and i know just the place for our first.] I give a slight grin. "I think I know who you're talking about."

I look off into the distance looking at the castle. "Wally left behind a rather old machine down in his laboratory if I'm correct~ We can good use of it to hold off those idiots while we gather information~ haha." [Why don't you kill that girl as well while we're at it?] i shrug. "I can't, i don't have enough power to match her. I was lucky to get that sneak attack before since she was unarmed at the time she's changed into something as equally dangerous as me." I knew from the beginning fighting Ara was never going to be easy. That girl carries brute strength in body. [I will show you more and more my vessel just you wait.] Yes my queen. [fufu let's get going shall we?]

"Gah! Elesis!" I woke up all sweaty, panting as I tried to catch my breath realizing that I was in a rather large room with other beds around me. "W-what?" I sit up on my bed holding my head trying to remember how I got here. All I could remember was that Elesis told me she killed Ara…I lost my mind and tried to kill her but she was too strong, it's like she was feeding off something for that strength…

"Ughhh! Why does it hurt so much…I thought I was a goner! " Looking to the bed beside me I notice chung lying their all bandaged up groaning for the fatigue that hit him looking closely it seems like his hair burned little considering it looked so dry in some parts. Huh? W-wait!

"Chung you're still alive?!" I shout surprisingly as surge of fatigue hits me and I hold my stomach remembering the wound Elesis gave me during our encounter.

"Oi..Why wouldn't I be? I'm ten times likelier to survive a fall from the top of Wally's Castle than you are." Getting up chung ran his hands through his long hair.

"B-but…Elesis told me she killed you all." I say still not believing what I see before me.

"Oh yea she definitely did us in but that wasn't enough to kill us. Seems even after turning evil Elesis still doesn't double tab." Chuckling a little to his own joke chungs cheerful expression didn't last long.

"She turned into a monster Add she came in causally tell us how she killed Ara and explaining the joy and pain she felt…she mentioned that she found a way to bring her back but to do that the world must be a sacrifice to her master." Chung looks at me. "Sorry that Ara's no longer with us." He lowers his head looking like he's about to cry. Honestly I to would have cried but unexpectedly Ara walked in.

"I died?" Ara says with a slight hint of confusion in her voice. Wait! So I wasn't dreaming!

"A-ara! You ok!" I tried to get out of my bed to hug her but again I was hit with extreme pain from my injury.

"A-ah! Add stay in bed you're still not completely healed!" panicking a little Ara pushed me back down on the bed. "Chung you as well!" she gave both of us a flick on the head. "Ow!" chung and I said in unison. A couple of hours passed by as slowly one by one everyone woke up and overjoyed by the surprise that Ara wasn't dead, when dinner came around we sat near the fireplace and asked Ara what happened after she left the El house to meet with me.

Sitting down Ara started to mess with her hair trying to figure out how she would explain this to all of us, at that moment I realized she had a white streak of hair on her side bangs, her hair was also tied up into two braided pig tails. I also just noticed Ara's eye colors are different her right eye was a ruby red not a dark like Elesis but a bit lighter while her left still remained brown. Also is it just me or are her breast larger?

"Ara what happened to you?..." Rena asks hesitantly while handing us all a cup of tea. Out of all of us Rena took the last damage thanks to Chung and Oberon guarding her as well as her power of nature that gives her a better healing factor than all of us here.

"Well the thing is after I was suddenly attacked by Elesis on Wally's Memorial Bridge I really was going to die but… I kind of made another contract with Eun." Ara says nervously.

"You deepened your contract with Eun?" Raven was the next one to ask.

"Yes… I was emotionally hurt that Eun wanted me to leave the fighting to her but to do so I had to deepen the access she had over my body compared to the last time." Ara explains as she points to her hair. "Eun was originally a White 9 tailed demon fox spirit that was feared in the demon world. Long ago she fought along humans to defend the world against demons that tried to enter our world. The Haan family was founded by a tribe that Eun helped saved and through Eun the Haan family learned it's martial arts and exorcism techniques Eun then stayed with Haan's for nearly 900 years." Ara takes a slight pause as she takes a sip from her tea. "Then my grandmother was born, she was born extremely ill. Eun at the time heard of this and asked of my great grandparents to seal her inside a hairpin." Yes Ara would always have a pin that looked like a fox in her hair. Looking closer I noticed she's wearing a different one. Reaching out for it ara holds it in her hands. "This pin was given to my grandmother when she was 9 months. When my grandmother took the pin her hair became white and grew nine tails at night, and during the day she would return to normal." So Ara learned this through Eun? Ara continues Eun's origins as she slowly saddens.

"Throughout the years my grandmother learned to use this form and named it "Eun's awakening" but on her 25th birthday my grandmother was nearly killed by a demon. She tried to seal away a demon named Darabaki a fallen guardian from the heavens, Eun at that time couldn't let my grandmother die so she took over my grandmother without her constant and defeated the demon draining my grandmother's life force to use a forbidden technique." Aras grip around her cup tightens.

"Just like me my grandmothers hair gained a streak of white but she gained one all over making her look like a white tiger, this lead to the development of the Secret Tiger Art: Fierce Tiger. But with the price she paid to seal Darabaki, Eun slowly began to take more control of my grandmother to save my family over and over the price was my "energy" that we Haan's can absorb from living things but my grandmother was far too reckless and gave most of her life away to keep the possession from ending." After hours of talking Ara tells us that her grandmother died from being forcefully exorcised by the family sealing Eun inside the hairpin once more and hiding it from the family. Ara explains that the process her grandmother went through she herself is going through but Eun is making sure Ara does not die the same way her grandmother did.

"So the red eye and white hair is because part of you is also part of Eun?" Raven asked.

"Yes Eun also gave me the formal dress attire of the Eun family when they followed Eun." Ara then grabs one of her pigtails. "Eun told me to keep my hair tied up considering it will make get in my way of fighting for now." Ara smiles, then starts to look around as if she lost something. "Where's Aisha?" Ara asks as everyone but me goes silent.

"Aisha is locked in her room…" Rena says while looking over at Chung.

"She's depressed that Elsword was taken and mad at herself and her magic that it couldn't even stop Elesis rage on us." Rena says while patting Chung's shoulder. "Even Chung here is a little angry that he couldn't do anything against her." I look from Chung to Ara.

"You sure you'll be alright with taking Eun as a part of yourself?" I asked. I know Ara said that Eun won't let her die but what will happen if the situation becomes dire? What will happen then?

"Mhm, don't worry Eun's been with me for 3 years I have always trusted her guidance ever since she saved me from a near death experience." Ara gives me a quick smile.

After everyone hearing Aras story and dinner we all drank an exlir that Echo provided us for the pain, of course Aisha wouldn't allow anyone into her room so she never took it. From what Echo said this exlir should bring back our stamina but were hit by a massive amount of fatigue so it was recommended to drink before bed. I could already feel the effects take place as I slowly dazed to sleep. I wonder can I push my dynamos to act on what I'm thinking and not just by command.

"Elsword I'm sorry…I'm so weak my magic wasn't strong enough."

"Fufu~ Little girl I have felt your anger and depression all the way from the demon world~" A giant bat appears in front of me.

"A demon?" I look at it thinking how stupid it looks. "Are you here to kill me?" I asked not caring what it wanted.

"No~ I'm here to offer you power~ Stronger than that Elemental stuff you call magic~" The bat's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Power huh? Will it help me find Elsword?" I asked.

"Yes if you put your mind to it~" I begin to stand.

"Deal! If I can save Elsword and protect everyone with it.. it's a deal!" I say not second guessing my words.

"Fufu~ Then you must wear this." The bat pulled out a dress and a wand. "You promise to wear this at all times and my power is yours to use~" I looked at the dress realizing how exposing it looked. But I didn't care that was a small price to pay.

"Deal!" I shout as a purple smoke surrounds me.

"Fufu~ Lovely lovely human my names Angkor and with my name stated and these condition revealed I accept you young Aisha the Elemental Master- no Void Princess as my master and contractor~"


	6. Elesis's whereabouts

-Mar. 26, xx21. Elder Village-

It's been a few weeks since the incident with elesis, everyone had a deep wound cut in them from knowing that there friend of justice turned evil and tried to kill them with no hesitation. Chung was fully recovered but still had trouble holding his destroyer for too long, raven's nasod arm took a rather hard hit but was restored by echo using technology left by wally. Rena on the other hand looked down she felt weak during the fight because of her need to rely on her bow so much since the day she recovered we haven't seen her since and she asked us not to follow her anywhere but even so we could not help but worry for our dear friend.

Eve was put in her chamber as anytime she ever took major damage she would tell us to place her in it as it would fix her right up, but looking at the state she was in now it seemed unlikely we'll find the parts for her but she always finds a way. Then theirs add who's been working furiously in his room on something these past few days. His hair has gotten pretty long from not cutting it these few weeks that he's been tying it back lately insisting he doesn't have time to cut it at all, after much discussion i just let it be and moving on to Aisha.

Aisha has left Elder Village with a note on her bed saying that she would be back sometime in April that she needed time to herself, i understood her, seeing someone she loves but doesn't admit to it getting hurt and being powerless to stop it, that would have left me depressed as well; But as the only one to have recovered i decided to head out and train myself to become stronger while helping out the people of Elder.

I been discussing things with Echo on managing my transformation with Eun, she's been helping me control the energy flow and helped me find a way to store a large amount of energy for future purposes, taking this chance i practice old techniques used by the ancient haan clan, the "Secret Exorcist Arts" and "Phantom Fox Arts". These arts had a little secret of giving me energy sometimes or sometimes taking a large chunk to perform but thankfully Eun told me my energy recovery has increased, now i can absorb more energy from living things with channeling my mana into other forms, i managed to master one form which was Spell: Thunder giving me energy as well as unlocking Eun's power over lighting for a small period.

-That evening: Shadow Forest-

"Haa...Haa…" i was extremely exhausted from training all day on a new technique Eun wanted me to learn. "I'm running low on energy….i can't perform the Mana Drain…." Eun sighed.

[Remember what i told you Ara, you must channel the energy and release it around you in a force. In that moment think about how you recover your mana while pulling that energy released back in.] Eun explained this to me several times in the past few hours but i haven't managed to do it without it collapsing mid way.

"Alright…. I think i got it this time…." Closing my eyes i focused energy into the form of a ball inside me….slowly i began to perform the dance required to form the sphere. "Mana Drain…." quickly a sphere formed around me for gold and black energy as it reached out touching the trees around me, coming back with a brighter glow,i opened my eyes as i felt my mana coming back to me. "I did it….I did it!" finally! After being here for 3 hours i managed to complete the form. [You've done well Ara.]

Seems she's also made it her own style. Looking at the tree i notice how its leaves where rotting. "Eun is that supposed to happen?" i asked curiously. [Yes. Don't worry the tree is fine you've just basically made it exhausted, with some rest it should look just like before.] "Alrighty" i replied.

After a few more hours of practicing i began to pack my things and head back, when i reached the house we were staying at chung was the first one to greet me "Hello Ara-...wow" Chung's face began to redden.

"Chung? You ok?" he slowly nodded. "That outfit just looks very hot on you when it's soaked…." chung mumbled.

Add comes in and hits him on the back of the head. "Muscle head likes sweaty women." Add replied while looking sleep deprived. "Ara i just came to tell you dinner is there for you, now if all of you will excuse me i'll be heading back to my room." Walking away Add's door could be heard shut with a slam. I looked at chung "feeling any better?" i asked.

"Yea just been working on my destroyer. A letter came from Rena she wants to see you and Aisha in 3 days, Eve will be meeting you guys there." surprised i asked. "Eve will be meeting us? What about Aisha how will she be there? She's been gone you know." chung looked at me then said. "Aisha also sent a letter to you. She wants to meet you in the city tonight, i don't know why everyone wants to see you but you should go on ahead, must be pretty important." nodding i hugged chung before heading to my room and washing up.

After i finished up in the shower Eun surprised me with the same outfit i been wearing for the past few days, she stated that it's spiritual so the outfit could have been cleaned using some magic, but since i was i drained Eun didn't state this before "Do i have to wear this outfit all the time?" i asked.

[Don't like it? I for one think it brings out your beauty.] i looked in the mirror, it really does bring it out and…."Eun has my chest gotten bigger?" [Yes it has, when packed with me you get a more foxy appearances both literally and metaphoric.]

I see this outfit shows my breast alot too but oh well. [Also Ara this outfit is also needed as it enhances your defense against attacks you'll also notice ever since you and i came closer your reaction time is five times faster, with enough practice you can outshine elesis as a true vanguard could even make chung jealous of your durability. Also bring along your spear I'll keep it in here with me.] i grab my spear as it begins to disappear in my hands. "Alright let's meet up with aisha."

-Elder Village Square-

I arrived at the location aisha stated on the letter, the location was a camilla's training grounds, i looked around for any sign of aisha but she was nowhere to be found. After a couple of minutes she arrived all dressed in a rather revealing outfit with her hair tied up in twin tails, her wand also looked different, it looked more like a hammer. "Hi aisha-"

"You've changed ara." aisha said while cutting me off. "Um you did too." i replied.

Aisha smiled but at the same time didn't seem like an actual smile. "Since we both have seemed to change i wanna so changed more!", jumping in the air aisha's wand grew in size and began to descend right on me, but it never touched as i leaped out of the way. "A-aisha not you too!?" i shouted.

"Oh no no no i just wanted someone to spar with and you seemed to be in the best condition." dumbfounded i call for my spear. "Oh ok. I'll come at you with everything i got!" [Ara in about a minute celestial fox mode will be accessible .]

"Ok Eun" i replied. I began to run at aisha keeping eyes on her lips to see which spells she'll chant, but right when she begins chanting i notice i can't recognize this spell.

"Plasma Cutter!" my eyes are widened "oh shit-" i lift my spear in front of me twirling it as i pouring energy into it, a seal forms in front of me blocking the plasma, i soon begin to notice the cracks appearing on the seal.

[Ara bounce back and re position yourself.] listening to Eun i step back and watch aisha. "That's a new trick, I can't even deflect it." i smile for some odd reason i feel excitement.

"Well i got more in store for you my friend." aisha smiles this time seeming more genuine than her last smile. "Well then aisha let's go-" before i could speak aisha launched her next attack. "Poisonous Cloud!" a dark cloud appeared instantly and i mistakenly breathed it in.

"...! I-I can't move…" while trying to figure out what happened aisha already prepared her next attack. "Aging" a gigantic rock formed above me dropping down consuming in it's purple glow, the pain was so much it felt unbearable. Afterwards i feel the hard ground below me. "Seems you weren't so strong after all." [it's complete you have access to celestial fox for about an hour without energy you'll need to drain for extended time.]

Alrighty….time for a comeback…. "Well ara it was- where did you go?" aisha wondered.

"Right here." hitting aisha with the tip of my spear i toss her 3 meters away.

"What the…." aisha smiled as a purple aura surrounded her. "Awakening" bursting with magic aisha was ready for my attack, or so she thought.

"Celestial Fox!" Bursting with magic and energy my appearance where changing my eyes both became red while the bands keeping my hair tied loosened, fox ears formed on top of my head and on my behind several fox tails appear, i could feel my instincts sharpened as well as my nails that seem useful.

"Oh….that's new" aisha seemed amazed at what was before her eyes. Looking directly at aisha we began to get into a brawl of strength, with awakening activated aisha was able to react to my spear arts with her hammer of a wand, but that was until i picked up speed and changed from a spear wielder to a brawler.

"What the!?" for some reason time felt like it slowed down for me, before i knew it i was behind aisha and like a wild animal i tried to scratch her but was too far, but then a Claw appeared from out behind me and followed my movements with more reach striking aisha in the back.

[That's it Ara! I didn't know you could summon specter claws.] Continuing the assault on aisha i was chuckling how fun it was to spar with someone again. At the end of my attacks i let aisha have a breather.

"I-i'll finish you off with this ara." smirking aisha began chanting "Hell-" before she could finish a smooth soft voice yelled out "Stop right there aisha!" looking towards where the voice came from i saw Rena.

"Rena!? Your back? Wasn't the meet up in 3 days?" smiling she came down from where she was making a thump sound, her appearance was also different her hair was tied up to the side and her outfit was a short red and black dress with thick military boots. "I came home earlier than i thought, and i heard you two met up here so i thought why not speed up and go now." i sighed with a smile while exiting celestial fox.

"As you can see aisha and i were sparring so we're pretty hurt and need some rest." i stated. "Oh no worries i have healing potions for you both and a strong one too so it may taste bad." as she replied she tossed aisha and i heart shaped bottles. After recovering ourselves i came out and asked rena why did she need us, it seems the reason being is that she learned about elesis whereabouts and that she may be in Wally's Laboratory.

"Knowing this i wanted us to go there and find her while finding stuff for eve and her servants", rena said. "Alright I'm in if theirs any chance at finding elsword", aisha filled with hope replied.

"Same with me, i been wanting to try out my power in actual combat." looking at rena i smiled. "Alright shall we go then? I packed food i heard it will take a few days to reach the underground section of his Laboratory where people saw elesis run off to as well as here engines running again", surprised i had to ask.

" Underground Laboratory? Didn't we clear it out a year ago we never saw a room leading underground", nodding to my question rena mentioned how we left instantly and it seems right after we left suspicious behavior has been happening around wally's castle. "So it's true someone has activated the laboratory again, well this time we'll make sure it's shut down forever." with our resolve to shut down whatever is down there the 3 of us began our mission to wally's castle.

-Wally's Secret Entrance-

"Huh so it through the sewers?" i asked.

"Yes apparently that's how Banthus gained access to the tools and such for his nasod arm behind Wally's back", rena answered.

"Hooo….seems the big guy was pretty sneaky." aisha says in a not so amazed manner. While we were walking through the sewers i began hearing footsteps, "Rena, Aisha seems we are not alone." looking back at me they tilt their head sideways.

"We should be alone, all of wally's men got arrested or killed remember?" i shake my head to aisha's response, "No, there's still some down here i can hear them", at that very moment right before us were 4 guards.

"It's Zes, Kauno, Wall, and Illy..but they should be dead…." Rena mumbles. "It doesn't matter as long as they stand in our way they must die again!" shouted aisha while running in hammer swinging, while watching her fight i noticed that these guys weren't reacting to her hits and there was a purple aura emitting from their bodies.

"Aisha! Get back!" realizing what i mention aisha retreated before Zes could strike down his club.

"Oh boy….Nature Force…." slamming her leg down rena's body was engulfed in a green smooth aura.

"Everyone get close to me!" following Renas command we stood beside her, she began to chant as a green aura surrounded us. "Airelinna come to me!" a small fairy appeared before us sprinkling down upon us green fairy dust.

"I feel lighter" i looked at my hands a glowing aura was wrapped around my body. "Same, Rena is this new?" aisha asked "Yes while i was away i met Airelinna, anyways that's a story for later for now we got these 4 to deal with!" listening to her we got battle ready.

"Awaken! Shadow Body!", "Celestial Fox!", "Awaken!" going max from the beginning Aisha, Rena and I began our assault. I pounced at Wall blinking in front of him delivering a fox claw to his face and as i expected he didn't flinch smirking our fight began as i continuously bounced around him, he finally stuck but when he did so did illy.

"wha-!?" [Ara pounce back!] Yes Eun!, doing a backflip i landed on the ground but that was a mistake because Ily began to attack rena while Wall went after Aisha.

""Ugh!"" [Ara tell them to get down and use it they've taken too many hits and it seems they been poisoned!]

"Aisha! Rena! Get down!" time slowed down, and before me a flash happened and what was before me was a massive creature and a woman who was fighting who was wearing an outfit like mine but a lot whiter. She was fighting a creature by herself, i knew this creature "Drabaki….Then the lady is….my grandmother."

Watching her fight made my heart race, then i saw it "Exorcist Arts.." as quickly as it came it left, the next image i saw was aisha and rena behind me on the ground waiting on me not moving; As if time slowed down my body slowly began the movement i began to spin towards my enemies before me halting for a split second and kicking up towards the air a fierce amount of energy pouring out as a phantom claw appears sending my four targets in the air.

"""With the hand of shadows bring my enemies to me…Specter Restraints.""" a phantom claw reaches out pulling them in towards me,

"""Fly my shadows...Be my spear and Entangle my enemies with your power….Shadow Weave.""" as if i made this spell myself a hoard of shadows swallow around my spear as i toss it forward a shedding of skin could be heard as the spear comes back with the four being forced to follow along for the ride.

"""As fast as lightning and as quiet as the darkness….Darkness Sever.""" as if my objective was clear as the sky i sprinted a slid right through slicing clean through with my spear faster than Rena or Aisha could react before i knew it the shadows consumed me and i appeared high above the ground.

"""I release you my Night Parade of One Hundred Souls!""" slamming my spear down on the ground a hundred souls blasted out of the ground consuming Zes, Kauno, Wall and Illy.

Getting back up on my feet i walked towards Aisha and Rena. "Are you both ok?" i asked while giving them a potion and antidote.

"What was that? You moved so fast as if you were in your own little world" rena said,

"Yeah you seemed so focused on them all we could hear was multiple voices chanting the same thing…. And it was awesome!" aisha seemed to be hyped about it, then rena asks me, "Ara is this the power that awakened when Elesis tried to kill you?"

Nodding my head i reply, "Yes these techniques are from Eun and mastering them took me weeks but i so-so got the hang of it, but enough of that shall we get going?" i got up and started walking,

"Oh ara shouldn't you return to your normal state?" aisha asked, i smiled "Nah i can keep this up for a rather long time." after that we kept on walking deeper into the sewers not encountering any enemies along the way.

-Wally's Underground Laboratory-

After a few hours aisha, rena and i managed to find the door to Wally's Lab but when we arrived we were attacked by a barrage of Nasods.

"Rena! Cast that buff!" aisha shouted while firing out plasma beams at the nasods and turrets off in the distance. "Got it! Airelinna!" feeling out strength returning aisha hid back.

"I need time to meditate i'm low on mana!" aisha added after throwing out 2 agings in a row, "Don't worry i'll cover you both! Just recover your mana!" after announcing my plan i ran from out of the cover confronting the nasods, rising into the sky i slammed down my spear hardly on a bunch of nasods standing around one another.

"Eun if you please, Suppress them Specter!" leaping into the air i land on materialized Eun's back as she releases pulsing waves of dark energy tearing nasods apart, after she vanishes i take this chance to drain their energy feeling my power returning "oh come on nasods~ let's have a little fun", my ears were twitching in joy as my red eyes shined with a desire to eliminate them. "Spell: Thunder!" striking down lighting in a radius around me my spear sparks with lighting as i pounce at the nasods before me, the sound of lighting striking down on them with every hit i do, pieces of nasod body parts fly everywhere and at the corner of my eye i can see rena has joined the fray and to my surprise is sending off waves of magic with kicks not ever once pulling out her bow. "Got into a new style rena?" i asked piercing the nasod in front of me through the chest.

"Yea, the bow drained me too quickly and i grew fond of fighting up front, you seem to be in the same boat", smiling rena and i had each other's backs with aisha rushing in with her body covered in darkness slamming her hammer down on nasods.

"Aisha aim for those turrets!" rena pointed.

"Got it! Hell drop!" a bat appeared above each turret dropping thick round stones on them crushing the turrets flat!" with all the turrets destroyed rena sprinted further in "Violent Attack!" jumping in the air and hurdling down like a missile rena destroyed all in her path and following behind her aisha chuckled and lifted her wand high,"Reaper help me i demand it as it is in the contract! Death Field!" Slowly nasods caught in it exploded slowly seeing this as my chance i jumped in to try something new.

"Spell: Storm! Haaaa!" pouring all my energy to increase my range all the remaining nasods were engulfed in the flames of my power, shouting i pointed the exploding energy forward and charged through the remaining nasods.

"Haaa….haaaa" i drank a mana potion quickly,

"nice job ara, and you too aisha." rena smiled "no, no, no rena i didn't know you grew so strong and you ditched the bow?! I can see why now" i say as i stretch a little "You too aisha the plasma and the reaper, you've expanded your range of magic" shaking her head aisha looked at me.

"No ara you were amazing, you cleared out those nasods so easy but what's even more amazing is how you shift your magic to go in front of you and wiped out the rest." smiling aisha looks down.

"You think if we had this power before we could have saved elsword?" my heart stopped for a second realizing what aisha said was true, what if we did have this power back then? right when i was going to say something rena spoke up.

"No aisha, Elesis had more stuff in store for us, but just like her at the time currently we are still developing and i swear we will get elsword back, now let's go get elsword-", right when we began to walk again a massive laser shot right past me towards rena.

"Rena!-" "Reflective Kick!" rena shouted as the laser shot up destroying the ceiling above us. Sighing in relief i look in renas direction "hey rena-" and at the moment i see her standing their her outfit burned in some places as well as her skin, she flopped over.

"Rena!" aisha ran to her, "s-she's okay! But it seems she wasn't able to completely reflect the hit! Cover me, i'll heal her and get her to a safe spot" right when aisha said this another shot came towards her but i managed to push her out of the way raising a seal of protection in front of me. [Ara! Your low on energy, you can need to get close to this nasod and absorb some energy!] hearing eun i look up at the massive nasod with a cannon for an arm.

"Alright come on!" running straight up to the nasod i continuously attack it "Spell:Thunder" sparks were flying all over the place, not paying attention the nasod slammed it gigantic arm down on me "!...Guhaaa!" feeling as if i was crushed by a meteor the wind was knocked out of me, but that wasn't all of it before i could stand up the massive nasod fired off a shot sending me flying across the laboratory.

My eye's widen as blood falls down the side of my mouth. "Ugh….you ruined the whiteness of my hair" stretching my arms i start began channeling mana in my hand sprinting at the Nasod slamming the orb in my hand into it's chest absorbing energy for myself, "that feels so much better! Spell:Storm!" with this last bit of energy i managed to steal i pour it all into this move. "Haaaaa!" thrusting my spear deeply towards the nasods chest with magic bursting at its tip. "Eun prepare the Exorcist Art!"

[Ara you don't have enough energy to complete this spell!] "Don't worry! I'll get it! Just prepare it! Energy Drain!" i cast the spell in both my hands absorbing an overload of energy from the nasod, before i could back off the nasod grabbed me crushing hardly then tossing me into the air and shooting me down into the ground, slamming its fist down over and over if it wasn't for this outfit i would have been crushed like a bug, but this pain feels worse than dying.

I looked up to the ceiling….i got hit so hard….i can't feel my arms or my legs…. I notice a hole appear in the ceiling a two boys and a girl come down….familiar faces, it was Chung, Add and Eve…. there appearances looking so different.

"Ara...Ara!..."

"Don't shout so much she's probably unconscious."

"From the way she looks i can see why."

Add, Eve, and Chung were talking about me while explosions were going off and i was being carried away.

"We got her let's get out of here! Aisha carry rena and let's go!" slowly the shouts turned to mumbles and my whole world went dark.

In a airship somewhere in the desert. "Tch." Walking in circles annoyed elesis kept staring at the image projected before her.

"They went out and learned to embrace other ways, but that's fine just makes this a lot more interesting", smirking elesis turned to face the pod sealed up with elsword inside pumping dark el in.

[Everything is going well elesis, just like we expected they weren't able to beat the Inspector fueled with dark el] "Yes he was just meant to delay them a little bit longer and get them off my trail, only part of his purpose has been fulfilled, but thanks to that we are ahead of schedule shall we get going to the next spot?" elesis asked.

[oh? That is?] smirking elesis walked outside towards the outside of the ship elesis looked towards a city in the middle of the desert.

"Yes to a certain Dragons burial ground, haha…." laughing lightly elesis eyes glowed a golden aura.

**-Chapter 6 end: Till next chapter: 2/12/17 chapter update (Chapter 7: 55% complete)**


	7. The Journey to Feita: Stop Bethma

**-March 26, 951 B.C. : North Fluone Empire-**

[Ling! Stop! You're over using the Phantom Fox Arts! Your life force is depleting! Beyond this point is critical!]

I found myself watching someone who looks alot like me in Celestial Fox form fighting off against a horde of demons, for days she fought when others would join her they would perish to the wrath of demons and no matter how many times she was stabbed cut or crushed she managed to recover over and over again.

Flashing forward i see another scene before me, Ling was standing in front of a demon who seems to have lost to her in a duel. "Surrender you bastard." Ling said with hatred ringing deep in her voice. Pointing her spear directly at the demon before her she yelled, "Answer me Ran!"

_What? Ran? My brother Ran? _Before i could let it sink in i was suddenly awakened so abruptly *cough, cough* feeling as if i was drowning in water and suddenly revived i jumped straight up looking around, i noticed two more beds beside mine. The ones laying on the beds where Rena and Aisha, then it struck me why we were probably here but the question bugging me right now was how did we get here.

"Hello?" I began walking out the room and noticed Chung speaking with someone, it was Add who was wearing a rather nice outfit with a labcoat and his hair tied up. Turning towards me chung walked over.

"Ara! You're awake earlier than expected….and healed." chung said examining my condition, oddly he was right i didn't feel any pain even though i clearly remember getting my ass handed to me by that nasod.

"Early? How long has it been since then?" i asked chung while fixing my hair back up to its 2 pig tails and as always placing my fox pin on the side.

"It's only been a day but you've seemed to have healed up almost instantly even though you were in critical condition, same with rena but her progress is slower but still abnormally fast." chung said. While handing me a cup of tea. "If Add,Eve and I didn't show up you would have been a popped cherry."

"Eh? Eve is alright?" i asked wide eyed, "Yes eve is okay but what she had to do to walk around again was rather 'shocking'", before chung could finish eve walked in wearing a white outfit with her hair let down, with armor on the sides of her waists. "I'll tell her myself chung." looking towards me eve began to speak, "Oberon and Ophelia gave me parts from each of them, and with hard work and one complication i was put back together." i looked down avoiding my gaze with eve,

"I'm sorry about your servants eve but in the end they stayed loyal. But what was the complication you mentioned?" Eve raised a hand sparks of electricity fizzing out of her finger tips. "Code: Battle Seraph completely consumed my Empress code and with it my code for emotions, but the power of Oberon and Ophelia were passed to me along with a overcharge of el that could last me for centuries", as she stated this her fingers bursted with electricity.

"She forgot to mention the gain of speed and flight, that was the only way we managed to get you guys out of there, as well as the artillery from add and i", chung mentioned with pride. "Artillery? Now that you mention it you and add are wearing lab coats and have your hair tied back", i say. "Well i had echo helping me with some things to later learn she was also helping chung with his thing." added 'added'. "Oh, i see so this entire time i was worrying that you both, but in the end it seems you guys were just fucking around with you little toys?!" i stood up shouting not realizing i entered Celestial Fox, the fury i was feeling was shown on my tails and ears as they were blazing with aura.

Cold sweat was dripping down the foreheads of Chung and Add, "w-whoa ara, calm down before you light the room on fire literally smoke is emitting from the curtain!" turning around to see what chung was talking about i saw burnet marks on some parts of the curtain that my tail grazed against. Realizing what was happening i calmed down and returned to normal fixing my hair up.

"You all are so goddam noisy", the one who spoke up was aisha accompanied by rena. "Can a few ladies get some food?" rena asked.

We were all sitting at the dinner table a few empty seats at the heads of the table, the silence was great, it had been awhile since we all sat down together like this that nobody had anything to say really.

"So…. Where's raven?" rena asked, "He left right after ara went looking for aisha, he mentioned training his sword art more so he went out to look for an old friend that only rena seems to know about" chung said, drooping her fork rena's eyes got watery, "Ciel….", "Eh? Ciel who's ciel?" aisha asked, taking a quick sip rena looked at all of us.

"Ciel was known as The Dreadlord, when he was an assassin and he was my first love, he arrived to me barely alive after getting into a fight with Raven but don't be mistaken raven was also a wreck but unlike raven ciel had no allies when i found him was when i was arriving here for the first time, i helped him recover. While he stayed with me we got to know one another, he was also a really good cook always wanting to make me a meal."

Rena chuckled a little tears streaming down her face, "The time we spent together was enough for us to fall in love, even after he told me of all of the things he did i still loved him, then i met you elsword and you aisha, ciel and i dated in secret so that's why you never saw him and then a few months before we left ruben for Elder, ciel and i separated on the basis that i was an elf and he was human", we all finished our meal and moved into the living room where rena continued her story.

"Then when we left for Bethma i learned of the attack on the village ciel stayed at the entire population was wiped out clean, then a letter came through the mail that was meant to arrive to me if ciel ever died the very moment i received that letter i lost all hope in our cause to find the el shards."

"I remembered that day, i forced you to open that letter because you stayed locked up in your room." aisha said.

"Mhm, and after reading the letter i regained my motivation until we ran into raven, my anger towards him boiled, for a few months i blamed raven for ciel's death until we met again, ciel was the one who saved us from the Underground Chapel."

"""""Eh?""""" we all said at the same time to learn our savior at that moment was none other than Renas Ex. "He must be pretty strong to have helped out of that", i added.

Rena shakes her head, "Ciel isn't wandering alone his partner was so amazing-", "W-wait a second only TWO of them against those monsters?!" chung said in shock.

Rena nodded, "Ciel took all the sword thrusts, fireballs, spears and punches without flinching once, and when it was his turn to attack he rained hell down on them, literally", wait what? Literally?

"Rena, what do you mean literally", i asked her.

"He's become half demon, that's how ciel managed to live the attack that happened at the village, His partner saves his life by gifting him part of her immortality, when i saw my ciel i was so glad, that no matter how many times he asked me to rest i insisted to walk with him. Raven woke up first and confronted ciel he was filled with anger and sadness, he knew it wasn't ciel's fault that his wife that day, in the end thanked him for at least trying. What happened next i don't know what they talked about but before i knew it i awoke in a hospital bed and ciel was gone." Rena then mentioned how Raven avoided the subject for the past couple months. This was the main reason why we were back in elder, after the events of feita we needed time to recover ourselves so we headed back home to retrain and at the same time celebrate the new year with friends.

"Well, seems the next time i see this ciel fellow i must thank him", eve said. A few hours later i knocked on rena's door "Hey rena it's me Ara", after a couple of minutes the door opens up, "Hey ara….sorry was just lost in my own little world.", rena says with a smile. "Oh don't worry i understand, after hearing something like that i would also get pretty shaken up, and that's why i came here so that we could talk about it", smiling i give rena a hug. Pulling me in we talked all night.

**-April 3, xx21: Memorial Bridge-**

"You did what!?" i shockingly look at eve after what i heard, "Yes i made that nasod in wally's castle my sentry i've completely remade the lab into my own personal home, now he stands guard also his name is Inspector, once you hack into him you can realize he was a nice guy who was left behind by his master." eve responded.

We were all leaving Elder village and returning on our journey that ended at feita because of the sudden monsters that appeared their, not much has happened since those days apparently all the ruckus calmed down and the soldiers decided to leave the labyrinth alone for now. Just thinking about it that after 4 months of a being MIA we would return to the front lines without Elsword, Raven and Elesis, but sometimes these things happen so instead of being depressed i looked ahead, pulling my horse beside renas i tapped her on the shoulder i asked.

"So how long till we make it back to feita?" rena points a finger at her map, "about a 15 days if we can pick up an aircraft at Altera, our old ship should still be there thanks to the pongos it's repairs were done in a swift."

"Ahh how nice it will be to fly again and just lay back."

"I mean i can fly but that would be rude to leave you guys behind."

"I-I-I-I can f-f-f-fly too! I-I mean it's not for that long b-but it still counts….doesn't it?"

"Sorry to say it doesn't count you just glide across the sky like a flying squirrel."

"One day! I will fly!"

"Add is closer to flight than you are Aisha."

Chung and Add sighed at the little feud between Aisha and Eve about who could fly.

"Rena how far are we from Bethma?" Chung asked.

"About 3 hours even faster if we pick up speed." Rena replied.

"Alright! Let's get going then!"

I shouted as we began riding at high speeds to bethma, never did we imagine we would meet face to face with the undead again on our journey this very moment defined our teams new found strength.

**-April 3, xx21: Bethma Village-**

"Oh! Rena, Aisha, Ara, Chung, Add, and Eve! Welcome back!"

The first person to greet us was Stella and slowly the rest of the town came rushing to greet us.

"Are those the heros who saved us from Kayak?"

"It is them! It's the El search party!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

All shouting thanks the citizens finally gave room once Chacha Buch arrived.

"Welcome back Buch, we weren't expecting you guys to return buch."

Looking around Stella asked.

"Eh? Aren't there a few of you missing?"

"Um, can we talk about that inside Stella?

"Oh yea sure, come on in you can leave your horses there Toma will take care of it. Toma! Would you please take care of our heroes horses?"

"Yea sure!"

Following behind stella we followed her to the sheriff's house. After getting comfortable we started to explain to stella about how elesis attacked the el house and how she took Elsword leaving everyone for dead, then add brought up how if it wasn't for me that they probably wouldn't have made it. Afterwards Rena explained how Raven had gone on a journey to meet with Ciel.

"Eh? Ciel? I thought he died, but oh well now i have a nice reason to look after him myself. I can put a bounty right back on his head." Stella added.

"That's a problem Stella, Ciel is more than just Ravens acquaintance he also had a little romance with Rena for a few years."

Cold sweat started to drip down the heads of Rena, Chung and i that was an unnecessary detail Add told Stella. Hearing this Stella turned her head towards Rena and gave a rather lovely smile but the pressure behind it was overwhelmingly scary.

"So, you dated the most wanted man in the world and never once thought about telling anyone!?"

"It wasn't meant to be told, you've stated it yourself, he's the most wanted man in the world. What kind of woman would i be if i went casually getting my lover in trouble by telling people that the most wanted man in the world lived with me for 2 years.'

Rena who seemed to be on the defensive suddenly became the attacker.

"W-well you do have a point. But that doesn't change the face that your lover is a criminal! Where is he now? Ruben? Elder?"

"I don't know even if i did i wouldn't just tell you stella unless you promised me to stop going after him, and isn't his bounty gone? He did technically die after all."

Becoming stiff Stella realised what Rena said was true, Ciel's bounty no longer exists because he's not even alive according to the books and no crimes have happened over the course of his supposed death.

"Fine, we'll leave it that. Then let's go back to what we were discussing. So Elesis went rogue and almost killed all of you if it wasn't for Ara? But if her power was that extraordinary how did Ara handle her?"

Questioning how i fended off Elesis everyone looked towards me, expecting me to tell Stella my side of the story i began.

"I didn't, she was too powerful and left me for dead. But what she forgot about was the specter inside of me."

"The Millennium Nine Tailed Fox Eun, Buch."

The one to suddenly enter the conversation was Chacha Buch. Nodding my head to his answer i asked,

"How did you know it was Eun?"

"Buch, i can already see the changes to your hair and eyes Buch. The last time i seen this was in Ling, she and i had a professional relationship Buch, i would provide her with potions that restored her energy when her supply was low."

The rush of emotions hit me like a summer breeze. [Yes, he was one of the main reasons you grandmother got out of some serious tough situations.] Calming down a bit i continued my side of the story.

"I deepened my contract with Eun to allow her to take control of my body while my conscious was fading, but from what Eun told me is that before Elesis could finish off Add she rushed over and drove her off then ran back towards the El search Party and she performed first aid and the rest you guys know."

"That was a rather interesting tale. Now tell me about your power."

Stella asked, this raised questions for Chung, Eve, and Add.

"She was able to wipe out 30 hostiles with one spell that sucked then in, she then forcefully pulled the spell downwards and uses it as a drill to charge right through them, her spell becomes larger the more energy she has. It wasn't even at max strength."

Aisha was happily bragging about the time i used Spell:Storm to defeat the group of nasods in wally's lab, well eve's lab now. But the statement made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Eh? What Ara is that true?" Chung asked, "Did you honestly bend a spell?"

Looking around the room i sighed, why do i have to explain everything lately,

"Yes. I did bend the spell, it's not really that hard anymore, Eun showed me how to use target only enemies so allies caught in it won't be affected."

Everyone in the room was surprised by my statement, as bending magic is considered to be impossible as well as hurting everyone in the path of a spell is unavoidable so a magic that can tell who are allies and who are enemies sounds like nonsense.

"The only issue is if someone who isn't trained tries to do what i accomplished, the spell could collapse on itself destroying everything around them themselves included, i already got 3rd degree burns trying to master this technique….hehe" i said.

Chung was making an expression as if he couldn't believe what he heard, aisha seemed the most curious as she was a magician herself so this technique could prove useful for her, then she came out and asked all hyped up.

"Is it possible to show me this technique Ara? I want to avoid hitting allies with plasma cutter.", looking towards aisha i smiled, knowing how hard aisha is trying compared to the rest of us i can see her commitment to learn new things.

"Sure" i said with a soft expression, "We have friends to save, we can't risk hurting our current ones", getting up from where i sat i looked at Stella, "Mind if i use the lake area as a place to train Aisha?" raising an eyebrow Stella gave us her permission.

**-Bethma Lake-**

"Breathe in Aisha, picture in your head who are your allies, if done correctly you'll see there auras even with your eyes closed, your magic will negate these auras and only target those seen in opposite light to your allies."

Currently I'm whispering to aisha on how to use this technique, the aura gathering around her clearly shows her experience in magic.

Casting the spell aisha shot aging at me for the next few hours and each time i ended up on the floor badly injured.

"A-ara! You sure your ok?!" aisha asked horrified at the sight before her, which was my cuts all over my body

"Yes….im fine…." slowly draining the life energy of the fish around the lake a flame consumed my body slowly healing it, standing up i looked at aisha.

"Don't worry i defended against most of it, as long as it's this much i can recover from attacks like this." i sat down on the edge of the lake as aisha joined me.

"It's honestly amazing but i can't help but worry you know, but thanks to you i think i got a hang of it." looking down at her staff aisha seemed pleased with her progress, but i felt there was something else wrong.

"Aisha is there something you wanna talk about? I may not be as knowledgeable as rena but i can at least lend an ear."

Looking towards me aisha adjusted how she was seated to face me directly.

"Have you ever second guessed the power you gained over these past few months?" aisha looked at the horizon before us.

"I used to be an elemental master, a title held by legendary magicians who mastered the elements of the el." Holding her staff tightly aisha began to release a dark aura.

"But then i decided to embrace this darker form of magic, i haven't regretted it up till now, should i leave this dark magic behind?" looking towards my direction with an expression that can only be described as a lost but hopeful.

I sighed knowing the answer is simple to her question, patting her shoulder i spoke, "Aisha why not just use both magics? Remember your original goal is to save elsword, so why only stay with one? Why not use all the magic you know to your advantage." as if realizing something aisha ran towards the exit. "Thanks Ara! I just realized something!"

**-April 4, xx21 Dragon's Nest-**

"_Rise Dragon, und dienen mir in diesem neuen Leben Ich gebe Ihnen mit dem dunklen el, Mein Name ist Elesis willkommen in Ihrem neuen Leben."_ A girl with crimson hair was standing above a burial ground chanting in a long lost language. This girl was elesis and currently she was pouring large amounts of dark el into the ground as well as countless dead bodies around her of lizardmen who guarded this place. "_Nehmen Sie das Fleisch dieser Opfer als Ihr eigenes Fleisch und mein Blut als unser Vertrag zueinander an."_ As her blood fell to the ground the entire cave began to tremble. [You did it elesis, you've awoken the once dead dragon. Haha marvelous!] A large crack in the ground appeared as a massive glowing eye could be seen followed by a loud roar. "_Ich bin erwacht!"_

***So i realized i pushed add to the side, forgot i had him added in considering how i kept coming back to this every time i figured out what to do next, anyways at the moment this chapter is up im already working on chapter 8, it might be a half el gang chapter and half Elesis chapter just to give her some build up and what else she's up to off screen.**

****For future reference the reason the Elesis spoke to the dragon in german is because i decided that the native language would be german for the dragon, in this story german is a dead language and the thing inside elesis gave her knowledge on this dragons location and the knowledge of the language. Hope that clears things up in the future**


	8. Feitas problem, Elesis plans

**-April 5,xx21: Feita: Ciel-**

"Supreme Punishment!" casting down a wave of flames i jumped into combat against the demons in the grand maze known as Feita. My name is Ciel, i used to be an assassin for the underground till one day i met a small girl named lu.

"Land Crusher!" that very same girl was in front of me blasting away her enemies before her. When we first met all her memories were lost, but the day demons invaded my town i tried to stand up to the demons but ultimately was no match.

Lying on the floor bleeding out you would have thought "man this is it" but for me that was the start of my new life as a demon, as the demon dreadlord.

"Ciel these are the last demons around this area, shall we look for the magic circle and find an exit?" lu asked me with a hint of adrenaline in her voice. Lu is different from when we first met, she had small cute horns and wore a one piece blue dress. But the lu of now has changed first she had a cute lovely coat, but once when i failed to protect her from an assassination attempt the true power within lu awoke, this started to show in me as well considering lu and i are connected and share the same power.

"Haha...ohh how these demons weren't taught about the royalty, if they had know maybe i would have considered having them as servants" lu says in a sadistic tone while holding the head of a dead glitter demon. Those dead eyes that were filled with a lust for combat made me wonder what would happen if we weren't contracted and she regained her full power in an instant?

"Lu, be careful remember the more you use the power the more of a toll i get…." having mentioned this lu face me with a sigh in her voice and a killer glare, "Just embrace it Ciel~ You can already hear the voices of past demon royals beckoning you to embrace your demonic power~" what lu said is true, because of our contract i am what you call a limiter to lu, if i embrace the power the toll it could take on me could be fatal, slowly the signs are appearing on me physically. My hair has become a full bleach no hits of the blue i used to have. _Embrace the power within you hybrid, become a full demon and unleash chaos upon your enemies!_ "No, i won't succumb to the temptation." Ignoring the voices in my head i continued walking towards lu who was way ahead looking for the exit.

**-Feita Safezone-**

"Like i said Ciel i can't send in more troops till you find a way out of that labyrinth. Once you find one then i can send reinforcements with you on your next expedition." Lento said while giving a rather annoyed expression. After exiting the labyrinth lu and i went straight to lento to report our progress through the labyrinth, our job was to find an exit that leads to the top of the maze, the issue was that every magic seal lead us to the same place or didn't take us anywhere at all.

"Allegro what's your thoughts on this, we've been through every seal and nothing they don't lead us somewhere new." rubbing his chin Allegro looked at the map laid out of the labyrinth that lu and i helped describe for him. "I-i believe you must use them in a certain way, l-like with a key they all fit the same key hole but only the correct one will open the door for you." thinking on what Allegro said i began to think about a possible pattern that we would have to enter the seals.

"Haaa….i'll leave the thinking to you Ciel~ I'll be at the ten- oof!" before lu could finish her sentence she ran into a tall bronze skinned figure with a nasod arm.

Holding her nose lu shouted, "Hey! What are you doing standing in the middle of the-!" before lu could finish i grabbed her holding her mouth shut. I raised my head to stare at the man directly.

"Hello Ciel, long time no see." Raven said with a rather aggressive tone.

Finally letting lu go i asked her to head back to our tent as Lento, Raven and I sat down and began to chat.

"So you've come out all the way here to seek help from someone you hated? Please remember out here it doesn't matter what was done in the past as long as your resolve is the same as all of us." Lento said glaring at Raven remembering when Raven first showed up at Feita a lost man looking for a meaning.

"I remember clearly Lento, but don't worry i came here to train and fight along Ciel for a little bit, but i was surprised to learn you were traveling with such a young girl." Raven pointed out.

Scratching the back of my head i responded, "She's my master, remember how i became a demon after the attack on the town i was staying at? She's the one who turned me into a demon, therefore saving me." surprised at what i just said Raven later asked with a curious look on his face.

"How old is she though?" holding my chin i think about to when we first met.

"She hinted at being around 400-700 years old? Maybe more? I don't know. Also Raven you know it's rude to ask a lady what her age is."

"Shame, shame Raven." Lento said as he pointed a finger at one spot on the map. "Enough chit chat, Raven since you came here to seek assistance from Ciel, why don't you join him and lu on there expedition of the Labyrinth." raising an eyebrow Raven looked at the map. "I thought we solved the labyrinth already when we made our way to the Chapel." yes, as Raven had mentioned when i first met his group and Rena they had solved the labyrinth, but now it's different.

"You guys did solve it but when Lu and I tried to enter again after helping you guys escape the labyrinth completely changed. We have been looking for the final door but all the magic seals have moved, the room shapes have changed and the enemies appearing are not just glitter but golems have begun awakening and it seems they have been possessed by something."

I looked at Raven and back at Lento while stating this. Pointing at the map i began to explain that even when we thought we found the exist a black mist would appear sending us back from where we came.

"That is odd. Extremely odd." Raven said while holding his chin. "Raven when you guys went through what happened? How did you find the exit?" Lento faced Raven hoping for some insight on the last time they were in feita.

Pointing at the map Raven began to explain a possible path we could take to reach an exit. "The problem is this room is a shrine. The reason it has changed is because those wizards probably changed it, i don't know what could be there so let's check it out later are you have rested?" nodding to Ravens idea we decided to all meet up in an hour to return to the labyrinth.

"Hey Ciel." while i was heading to my tent Raven spoke out to me. "Yes what is it?" i asked, pulling out his blade raven pointed it at me. "I was wondering if we could spar for a bit, i want to learn that new technique of yours." smiling Raven backed up as i also got ready to spar. "Don't cry too much from this loss." i grinned, "Oh dream on Ciel." Then the spar began.

**-One hour later: Shrine of Dedication Entrance-**

"Raven i should thank you for chasing Ciel down to that town, if you didn't i think i never would have met such a useful servant who could bake some delicious cookies~" Lu said while walking ahead of Raven and I. "Uh….You're welcome?" confused Raven just let it go. A few minutes after entering the shrine the golems reappeared.

"What the, i thought these thing were defeated already." i said while pulling out my gunblades. "Ohhh~ more rock smashing Ciel~ shouldn't you be happy!" and there went Lu again going into a battle hungry mode running up ahead and smashing down her hands on the first golem ahead.

"These weren't here when we came through….Ciel how much has changed?" looking at me Raven asked. "When i said you guys from the Chapel these golems were already there, they were awoken by these glitter demons that started to infest this place." patting Ravens shoulder i sprinted into action.

"Shackling Chain!" stabbing my gunblades into the ground i summoned chains from hell to hold onto the golem, before i could attack Raven appeared before me. "Hypersonic Stab!" dashing past the golem that was now a pile of rubble Raven put his blade back to his side. "Huh, your fast Raven." looking back at me he waved it off, "Nah those chains of yours are rather useful, you don't know how hard it is chasing down a runner." before we knew it Lu, Raven and I dashed our way through our enemies without breaking a sweat, "Raven, have you ever thought about become a servant? You've made our job a lot easier." Lu said while stomping on the piles of rubble to make sure they don't repair again. "I think i'd rather stay as i am, thank you for the offer though." pouting lu began to walk ahead again.

After another hour has passed we had finally reach the first magic seal. "Hmm so this is it huh." looking around i made sure there wasn't any suspicious movement. "Ciel look up top, there may be a seal up there. I feel that's it." Raven said while pouring a liquid on the magic seal in front. "What is that?" i asked. "Oh this is a special remedy i asked Add to make, if the seal becomes black it was a trap, if it turns yellow it's a doorway." Hoo, so they thought up a way to tell which is the right seal? As expected since they did pass through here before. "Why didn't share it with the soldiers?" i asked, Raven stood up and said, "Because we didn't think the Labyrinth would change like this."

After hearing his reason i went up to where Raven asked and found a seal up on the ledge. "This seems to be it-" "Demons! I smell them!" Lu shouted as she began to jump her way up to me, sprinting into the seal lu disappeared. Quickly Raven and I ran after her and before us was a completely different room with glitter demons and golems standing before with a little girl smashing the ground before her. "Sonicwave!" striking first Raven charged in, "Well i don't wanna be left behind!" i ran in as well sliding under demons and golems blasting their brains out, pieces of the glitters flew through the sky, "Bloody Accel!" "BloodLust!" "Power of Oriax!" unleashing our full power we all charged in, Lu charged for the glitter demons, Raven attacked the golems, while i went after the mages in the back considering i was the only one able to take on their shots.

"Ahhhh!" stabbing down my blade i felt an urge for blood, i looked towards the reinforcements that started to arrive, i couldn't help but laugh, "bring it on!" I felt an excitement for combat at this very moment. "Dark Crescent!" i spun around cutting down everything that stood in my way.

"Ciel! I'm coming over! Sonic Slash!" Raven charged in right next to me as we fought off the reinforcements. "Ho ho! Don't leave me out boys! Land Crusher!" pushing Raven out of the way from lu's attack the demons in front of us got sent flying, "Thanks Ciel!" nodding towards Raven we continued combat with the enemy.

**-Bethma Village : At that very same time: Ara- **

"What was that?" i asked as a loud roar vibrated through the village causing everyone to stop moving till it passed. "I don't know but it doesn't sound very friendly." Add said, currently we were restocking items that we would probably need on our road to feita. "Hey add do you think an enhancement scroll would be useful for our gear? I think it's time we upgraded our stuff." holding his chin Add began to calculate like he alway does. "Those things are useful huh, yeah we should we don't know what might happen on our way to feita." agreeing on this Add and i purchased scrolls for everyone.

"Like i said even with all that artillery you have you won't be able to compete with my plasma lasers." Eve and Chung were currently in a little battle of artillery. "I has larger missiles and they are on standby at all times."chung said showing off his command switch. "I produce my own artillery and i reach a farther range." "But i have heat seeking missiles" "But i can switch modes to make all my attacks heat seeking." with that being said Chung quit trying to outsmart Eve.

"Hey you two, we're back from shopping. We got you stuff as well." saying this Add through a scroll at both Chung and Eve. "Oh. i been seeking one of these, since i upgraded my code my drones weren't up to date." said Eve. "Same i need better fire power with my destroyer." Chung said while getting off his destroyer. "Well i'll go use this now then." walking off with his destroyer by his side. "I already used mine, and the shape of my drones changed." Eve said holding her favorite drones. "Yeah same thing happened to me, but Ara's weapon stayed the same." nodding my head to Add's statement i looked towards Eve.

"Eve any chance you could describe what that loud roar was?" thinking for a bit eve stood up and walked towards Stella's office. "If i remember Stella keeps documents on everything that happened in Bethma since we left."

"I got the chills, i feel this isn't anything good, i don't wanna take my chances on something dangerous lurking around here." Looking towards me Eve nodded. "That is true, we can't risk the chances that when we leave something appears and destroys Bethma." tapping his foot Add looked outside, "Then let's go into her office." Add said, i tilted my head, "Who?" i asked. "Stella's."

"Shouldn't we ask Stella?!" i asked not wanting to charge into her office, Add sighed "We don't know what she will say so shouldn't we let it be guaranteed that we get in?" Even then shaked her head, "Actually the chances are lower on succeeding if we sneak into her office than asking her directly for permission." Add slightly annoyed walked out of Stella's house yelling "Fine!" and headed straight to the chief's house. I followed behind with Eve, we heard Add and Stella talking and from what we could hear she gave him permission to enter her office but if she found anything missing she would have his woodpecker on a stick.

Heading straight for Stella's office Eve's drone Moby and Remy began to look around for files on loud roars or earthquakes. "Moby, Remy look into dragons as well." surprised i asked eve, "dragons? I never heard of them." Eve shaked her head. "Dragons were a creature when i was queen long ago. That roar sounded like that of a dragon." i had to ask, "But what gives you the idea it would be a dragon, couldn't it just be an earthquake with a dragon like sound?" Eve looked at me with a "Really N**ga" face, "If you look around bethma some lizardmen have dragon skulls as a decoration in there house, from what i've seen some of them are legitimate dragon skulls so the chances of it being a dragon increased by 14% from the original 38%" Add right beside me seemed to be getting a bit worried. "Is there a chance that if it is a dragon that it's connected to elesis? Remember she's the one who woke up the Inspector. Maybe she did the same thing here in Bethma." Nodding to Adds statement Eve began to look into it.

"I'll look through my history logs and see if a dragon was around here in Bethma in my time, Ara look through those documents that Remy pulled out, Add you look through Moby's." agreeing to Eve's orders we began our search. "Anything you want me to do?" standing at the door Chung asked Eve with excitement. "Can you use that tech of yours to pinpoint the possible location of the roars?" Chung began to think then let out an answer, "Yea i would just need time to set up before the next one if you could give me a radius i could get Hamel to send out some seismographs*." realizing how we need a radius i spoke out. "How about the radius of the bethma region? Since it seems to be around here only so that should be big enough."

Pulling out a map eve pointed at 3 locations. "If you place one at each of these locations you should find the center, add if you could lend us the machine to produce a picture of the ground below us we could take it to the sight and get a general picture of what is down there and what we may have to deal with." nodding Add sent out his dynamos to fetch the said device, "Use it carefully Chung or you will pay the price.." giving Chung a death glare Add continued to look through the documents.

After half an hour we finally found something, "Ara, Eve, i think i found something rather useful." setting aside the files i was looking through i walked up behind Add to get a peek, "Remember Kayak?, it seems he was obsessed with destroying humanity and swore to return and wipe out the humans in Bethma, this was over 7 years ago." "Yeah and we stopped him when he tried to raise an army of dead lizardman." nodding his head add agreed to my comment, "Yes we did it was at Dragon's Nest the place rumored to be a dragon burial ground." I then look up at Add, "But we checked the place and there was nothing and there have been men stationed there to make sure nobody ever tried to enter again, the shieff checked it yesterday as well everything seemed normal." Huh, seems we have to wait for Chung.

When dinner came around we had filled Rena on our discovery and how we suspected something is happening in Bethma, then Chung walked in and gave us a map of the Dragon's Nest "Nothing down there is moving but the guards on standby." we were surprised by this because all our current leads were point to that exact area. "Hmm, chung you still have those Graphs on there?" Chung nodded his head to Eve's question, "I have them running at all times, when something comes up i'll get a warning."

Coming over with seconds Rena sat down, "So from what i heard, Dragon's Nest is clear but shouldn't it still be a possibility? From what i heard dragons were a rather intelligent race, couldn't this dragon be hiding itself from us? If i was the dragon why would i make it obvious that i'm here if there's a chance that i would be attacked in my weakest state? After all the dragon was just revived he shouldn't have a huge amount of power." What Rena said is true, why would he expose himself so quickly after being resurrected.

"That is true, a magical creature being resurrected and as big as a dragon will need time to recover, even more so after being dead for decades, trying to replenish its magical power will take a while. Seems now is the best time to attack"

"To attack while it's busy replenishing its strength? or that's what i'm hoping for."

"Battle hungry much? But i can see where your coming from. What's your thoughts on this Ara?"

"I think attacking it now seems the best option, we can't fight a dragon that's at full power either. So yeah if we can let's do it now."

Eve, Add, Aisha, and i agreed on attacking it now before it replenished its strength.

"Well then, since you guys are so eager." pointing at his device Chung said, "It seems we found our dragons location, and it's under the Dragon's Nest." Knowing this we prepared for battle.

**-Dragon's Nest Abyss: Elesis-**

Walking around patting the heads of all the guards I brought back from the dead to act as a cover up for what lies below, I Elesis made my way around the Dragon's Nest looking for anyone who is alive from the shift change, the dragon i had awaken was looking for a rather massive dose of magic and as i hoped some of these new guards were mages. "Fufu~ You'll do just fine." calling forth my Claymore i approached the mages before me. "W-what nobody should be down here, ma'am if you would plea-" before he could finish speaking i slit his throat clean, blood gushing out like a fountain, "No it is you who shouldn't be here." Reacting to the death of their comrade the other mages backed up trying to chant a spell, "Ohhh, how your levels are subpar to a certain mage i know~" Cutting down every single one of them was a pleasure, but the pleasure could only last for a moment because i needed to get these bodies down to the dragon.

"_Hier ist deine Mahlzeit" _i had my toys carry the bodies down to the abyss for me, as they tossed them in front of the dragon. "_**You don't have to keep speaking in that tongue" **_the dragon responded while munching down on the bodies. "_**I can speak your current language just fine, Karmesinrot Rächer." **_before i could speak Crimson took over. [Hoho? You know me dragon?]

Holding head up with my hand. "_**I do, a dragon knows all information about you humans no matter how much time passes. You the Karmesinrot Rächer were a killer among killers, you didn't belong to anyone, you were said to be worth a hundred soldiers, but sadly you were put to rest by the Millennium Fox welder Ling.**_

For some reason hearing the name started to make my magic run out of control. [Don't….Go casually mentioning that name! If she were still alive i would have killed her this very second!] Slamming my claymore into the ground in anger i could feel the hatred Crimson has for this ling person.

Shaking his massive head the dragon laughed. "_**It matters not who won that day, you are still alive while she is not, you are the winner here." **_nodding my head in agreement Crimson spoke [Yes, indeed i am the winner, i have managed to survive one way or the other for these past 1,000 years, and i plan to keep it that way. With your assistance of course.] letting me take back control i chuckled, "Yes dragon we need your assistance." squinting its massive eyes the dragon brought its massive head closer to my face. "_**Oh? What is this assistance you need human."**_ pulling my claymore out of the ground i lifted it above my head smirking, "Unleashing the demons onto elrios." i walked over to a nice rock to sit on before beginning to explain my plan.

"You see my resource told me of a portal that's opened at the top of the tower of feita, that portal has demons coming out of it, but only a few can come out at a time before the portal closes again. I plan on assisting the demons coming out of that portal. I will provide them with the dark el that was shown to me by Crimson and with working with the demons we could all get what we want. I want the El search Party destroyed, but my love spared. The demons want elrios but the ones in there way are the El search Party, so that's where our plans come together." Releasing his aura the dragon spoke, "_**Now what's in it for me?"**_ i knew this dragon was a smart one.

Not waiting any longer i pulled out a map. "If you help me dragon, you will be reunited with your allies. The kingdom of Velder is said to be built on top of a massive dragon/ wyvern war. If you help me you could have an army of dragons and wyverns to do with them as you please with your help we could do so much in so little time~" the golden glow of my eyes stared directly into the dragons, i could see his amusement with the idea of war.

"_**I shall assist you then Elesis. For you seem to be deeply driven by a lust to take what you want." **_i giggled at his answer. "Oh you don't even begin to know." standing up i held my hand out to his face. "There is something else i need from you. Currently i have my brother inside a chamber having the el inside of him pumped out to be replaced with dark el, but that isn't enough to raise his battle power or remove his righteous personality. What i need is the location of the sword Conwell i learned this sword is known to corrupt the user to the very core, you were even slayed by this sword when it fell into the hands of a human whose family you slaughtered."

Shaking his head the massive dragon began to move out of the whole it's been laying in. _**That very sword is within me, i finished that boy off before he had the chance to run away. But since the damage he had done to me was so great i did not survive." **_hearing his response i couldn't help but have a sense of satisfaction welling up inside of me. "Oh how lovely, now would you mind give me the said object?" reaching a hand out i was waiting for the sword to be in my hands. After a few seconds i never once got it. "Is something wrong?" nodding his head the dragon pointed with his nose towards the entrance to the abyss. "_**You have company."**_ turning my head the ones who were currently standing there where Ara,Eve,Chung, Aisha, Add and Rena. "Oh! How lovely, seems you found this place." [How wonderful for you to come and visit us.] I began unleashing my aura as my conscious and Crimsons slowly became one the voice of young and mature could be heard.

"Stop this right now elesis, you have nowhere to go." Ara said holding her spear tightly in her hands. "Oh this is going to be fun."

_**Chapter 8 end. **_

_***Used to find the location of an earthquakes start point. Three are used mostly, to pinpoint an exact location. Also ask any questions i'll make a Q&amp;A chapter to answer questions you guys have.**_


	9. Reunion and New Path! (Final Arc)

**i realized somewhere along the line i changed my style. I plan on changing it back to it's original format since i keep adding too many "said" or "added" this will make writing easier in a way. Now i know my writing has been on the fall mostly because i write so much i don't go back and check my mistakes, only if i see them before hand do i fix them so sorry about that. Now i hope you all enjoy this chapter, i know somethings feel rushed but don't worry they have a meaning later on.**

**-April 6th Midnight: Dragon's Nest: Abyss-**

"You have nowhere to go Elesis, stop all this madness and return with us!" standing in front of me I could tell Add was filled with rage, looking at Elesis i could see an expression of hatred towards him.

"Oh? Return? I don't think so, you see i don't plan on getting caught anytime soon. So i'll be stopping you guys here for a while~" facing away from us Elesis began walking towards the dragon but before she could leave Add grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey Elesis you sure you wanna turn around like that?" before i could speak Add shut my lips with his in a quick light manner. Feeling his lips on mine i couldn't help but be surprised. Seeing this Rena, Aisha, and Chung were shocked while Eve just stood there amused.

Turning her head to face us Elesis aura went out of control.

"Do you wanna die right now you low life piece of shit?" the amount of crimson aura released from her was charged us, her claymore Bloody Queen was in full swing but before collision Add pushed me out of the way, he reached out his hands like he was about to fire an arrow.

"Activate! Panzer Buster!" shouting out the command Add's dynamos charged up and fire a massive laser towards Elesis.

[Foolish child you can't stop us with that!] Mid charge Elesis raised her sword getting in a defensive position.

"Add it's Iron body!" smiling Add looked at me "I know, i came prepared for that." pressing buttons on a screen that appeared before him Add smiled, "Install-Starfall" placing down a small device, Elesis stood back.

"Haha! That's it? Nothing but a small toy-" before she could finish a beam of light fell down on her. "Ahh!" [You bastard!] two voices could be heard, one in pain and the other filled with anger.

"Dragon!" nodding its head the dragon began to fly to high in the abyss. "_**Wie Sie befohlen haben" **_seeing this Rena, Aisha, Chung and Eve came close.

"Chung i think you should use that." he gave a fearless grin towards Eve. Chung slammed down his destroyer.

"Tactical Field!" i was amazed by the shield that began to form around us, the dragon rained down fire upon us, but because of the shield we didn't get hit.

"My turn." flying high up into the air Eve faced the dragon.

"Linear Divider." charging up a large amount of electrical energy Eve fired it all out in 2 plasma lines that met at the center of the dragon, when the smoke cleared out the dragon was still standing

"_**As expected for a queen to hold this much fire power." **_its massive red eyes began to glow even brighter. "_**But in the end it was not enough."**_ another breath of fire went hurdling towards Eve.

"Reflective Kick!" jumping as high as she could Rena poured all her magic into her foot as she reflected away all the incoming flames. Looking up Elesis clicked her tongue, "Oh great she can reflect now." while she was looking away i charged her slamming my spear down on her claymore.

"Add help everyone with the dragon! I can handle Elesis!" nodding his head Add flew up high with Eve to face the dragon. "You should have kept him here, then you could have watched your love die like i will!" pushing me back in rage elesis spoke.

"He's not my lover! I didn't know he would k-kiss me!" I shouted as i charged Elesis bringing down my spear on her, she blocked my strike with her sword sending me flying back. "As if!" getting into a combat stance Elesis filled her claymore with magic. "Dread weapon!"

i held my spear before me horizontally trying to block her attack, but i took it full on as blood splattered all over my chest like a chainsaw.

Ahhh!" _it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_ [Ara step back!] listening to Eun i jumped backwards a deep wound on my chest blood gushing out.

"I-it hurts…." i couldn't stand up straight. The amount of blood that i was losing could prove to be fatal if not treated. Before me i could hear the second voice that would always leak out of Elesis mouth.

[Now this is a sight to see, on the brink of death and you're still ok. My this is a first indeed.] She held the sword close to her face wiping off a bit of the blood on the sharp end with her finger and placing that finger near her lips. "Yes indeed she is hard to kill." Elesis stared at me with a wicked grin while enjoying the taste of blood on her finger, wiping her sword clean of blood Elesis began to prepare to strike once more.

At that moment i tapped my spear on the ground 2 times. "Absorb…." I closed my eyes feeling my surroundings, feeling the breath of the world below my feet. "Absorb..." A gentle aura composed of gold wrapped itself around my body.

"Oh what is this?" I could hear the voice of Elesis but it sounded so distant.

Once more i tapped the ground with my spear, this time a dark aura also slipped out of the earth wrapping itself, mixing itself with my golden aura. "Awaken!" shouting at the top of my lungs, I hurled my spear into the ground bursting with magical power! In an instant my body slowly began to heal itself, I could feel my energy returning to my body. My hair started to become a bleached white as nine tails and two fox ears appeared on my body, my dress was looking brand new. I felt completely different. I stated at Elesis with my sharp red eyes in anger.

[This form again.] the voice that came out wasn't Elesis, slowly the redness of her eyes disappeared replaced by a golden glow, but it wasn't a sweet golden glow but a dark one.

"Awaken." a surge of magic consumed Elesis body, wrapping it in a crimson-black aura. "A descendent of Ling huh. This day couldn't have gotten anymore interesting HAHAHA!" The grin of a mad man could be seen on Elesis face, kicking the ground below her Elesis bursted with speed towards me with claymore at her side ready for a full upper cut swing.

"Haha! Brandish Breaker!" changing the direction of her swing Elesis swung from the top to the bottom and back up again laughing like a maniac causing multiple cuts to appear mid air, i dodged all of them with swiftness.

"You can't beat me like this." When i was in the Celestial Fox stage, i could predict the movements of my enemies as long as i stayed calm and collected. My eyes would glow its beautiful red as i blocked and countered Elesis full scale attacks, i could feel i was enjoying this battle. But that expression never showed itself on my face.

In the middle of my fight with Elesis, came falling down from above, Chung ran towards Eve, kneeling before her and setting down another Tactical Field.

"Dam! This is a dragon even when it's not a full power?!" Aisha shouted while casting Hell Drop.

I began to think what needed to be done. Then i decided my comrades need me currently more than anything realizing this I jumped backwards after slamming Elesis side with my spear and throwing her back. Licking the blood dripping from the side of her lips Elesis face was filled with ecstasy.

"To push the Crimson Avenger back, you really are an annoying brat Ling. But you're not more than a amateur. If i had more time Elesis would know what i'm fully capable of." Holding her head in pain, Crimson began to whisper to herself laughing from time to time making it seem like we were watching a mad woman discussing with herself. Then the voice of Elesis could be heard, as her eyes returned to the beautiful red they were with a hint of gold.

"Elesis tell me where have you taken Elsword!" Aisha shouted while holding onto Eve who releasing sparks all over her body, meaning that she took a good amount of damage while fighting the dragon. Rena was trying to heal her **(A/N: Yes healing magic works on Nasods if it's this much.)**

Elesis giggled while fixing her hair, "You want to know where Elsword is? I won't tell you but expect one day he'll be before you again, but not how you want him to be~ Hahaha." clenching her hands tightly on her wand Aisha wanted to attack Elesis but i put a hand in front of her, hinting her to stop before she makes things worse.

"Aisha we can't leave Chung's field when Eve's like this so please stop having those rash thoughts." looking at me aisha wanted to speak out but couldn't as she realized what i said was truth.

"Ara, i can help even if it's a little thanks to Rena. Chung and I can provide support from here." Eve was the one who spoke as she got up cleaning her nice white, black and blue outfit. I looked at her seeing some parts that still had hints of malfunction on her. Then Rena spoke out after getting up off the ground wiping her skirt from the dirt.

"We must focus on the Dragon, he's the big problem. If we wait any longer he'll gain more power over time." I stared at the dragon soaring above us then i looked back at Rena. I nodded in agreement.

"Eun how much time do i have?" [Around 36 minutes, you need to consume more energy to expand the time, i recommend fighting against Elesis while the rest continue with the dragon. After all if you leave her alone she may try and attack the team while your going against the dragon altogether.] What Eun said was right, this new Elesis isn't the type to play fair. So i decided to take Euns opinion into hand and looked back at everyone.

"I'll have to leave the dragon to you guys." I smiled a little causing grins to run across Chung and Rena's faces. I exited Chung's shield and walk up to Elesis as she began walking towards me.

"You've become stronger Ara, but you can't compete with me. I'll show you the difference in power, Phantom!" slowly a shadow appeared behind elesis, the aura was so disgusting.

"You may show me all you want Elesis, but i also will show you the difference in power." I started to run at Elesis as she began running as well.

"Bloody Onslaught!"

"Spinning Spear Claw!" our attacks met head on as claw and magic clashed at one another.

"You think those claws will stop all of this!" Elesis shouted rage in her eyes as she put more power into her attacks.

"The collected one has a higher chance of winning Elesis!" I thrusted my spear before her chest, "Heavenly Strike!" i pushed in even hard sending Elesis flying back into the hard rock behind her.

"Gah!" the sound of Elesis groan could be heard from where i stand. Getting back on her feet like a lifeless doll Elesis let out a wicked laugh.

"Hahaha...You think, your power is close to mine?" Elesis body began to burst with mana as she walked forward.

"W-what is this…." everyone could feel the massive amount of mana elesis was collecting.

[You think this vessel didn't have the knowledge of such a forbidden strike?] The voice of the spirit Crimson leaked out of Elesis mouth, her eyes became golden at that very second. I looked back at Chung.

"Chung! Put down a Field!" nodding his head Chung slammed his destroyer on the ground.

"Make sure power is at 120%! Put all power to frontal defense!"

"Got it! power is rising to 120%!" Eve knew what was coming and gave Chung the numbers needed for this shield.

I turned my head back to Elesis who held the Bloody Queen on her side. She slowly raised it above her head. "Fate!"

Then at that moment time stopped and i was in another world.

"You won't survive this Ara." A man appeared before me with white hair and chains all around his body and a mask covering his face.

I looked at the man and asked, "Why won't i survive?" he looked at me with his cold glare and said.

"Because that strike is what i showed Crimson decades ago, to think she would find a body who could perform that ability as well is beyond me, and because i showed her the ability i know that you won't survive it."

he then reach his hand out with a gem resting on his palm.

"Unless you use this. This El essence is a temporary power up, an ability just like Elesis. But the toll on your body will be great as you don't hold enough magical power in you to cast this without an El essence. So once you use this, you will run out of essence and will be completely drained of your magical power causing you to faint. It will all be worth it as your friends will survive and so will you to fight another day." dropping the essence onto my hand the man disappeared before my eyes.

At that moment i felt what i needed to do, the power was inside me all along i just didn't realize it.

"Eun I need you to follow my commands from here on out!" i crushed the El essence in my hands. [Oh! This is bound to be interesting!] I smiled to Euns comment as i ran out of Chungs barrier. behind me i could hear the shouts of my friends heeding me to comeback.

"Ara! What are you doing?!"

"Comeback its coming!"

"No! Ara we can't lose you now!"

"Please return Ara."

"Dammit!"

behind me i could hear the shouts of my friends heeding me to comeback. But i didn't, slamming my spear on the ground i looked up at the massive sword before me.

"Smasher!" Elesis yelled slowly swinging the massive vortex of a blade down.

Then time slowed down again. I raised my hand above my head "SUMMON!" channeling all my magical power into my hand i casted the seal of the Millennium Fox above me. Bursting with dark magic and my own magic the area around me quickly became a vortex.

"What!?" the power of the vortex consumed Crimsons Fate Smasher using it as power, "T-this power!" being held in place by that very same power Crimson had nowhere to go.

"Millennium Fox! Eun! Come forth!" At that moment behind me opened up another vortex of black and gold and out jumped Euns massive body, her head being larger than my very own body.

"Wow...This power is..." Add couldn't help but be amazed.

"So that is the Millennium Fox Eun..." Aisha whispered to herself.

"Who knew such a massive creature was sealed inside Ara." Rena muttered.

"Massive? More like powerful." Chung added to Renas comment.

Landing on Elesis, Eun turned back to face me, I jumped up into the air golden magic petal bursted around me. "Unleash the Thunder Eun!" Eun nodded her head towards me and howled a storm towards me hitting Crimson all over her body.

"Ahhhh!" the shouts coming out of her mouth could barely be heard over the sound of thunder. Running back towards me Eun left a trail of thunder raining down on Elesis an even the dragon of hers above the sky.

I land back onto the floor as Eun stood behind me. [You call partner!] hearing Euns comment i spun my spear on my hand and pointed it at Elesis.

"Shadow Fire! Unleash your mighty howl!" hearing my command a power blast of black and gold magic bursted towards Elesis direction, the mana from it felt so breath taking. Eun disappeared along with the final blast that hit Crimson directly.

After that i began to feel the toll on my body. Blood welled up in my mouth, "Gahh!" coughing up blood I reached a hand out as i slowly began to fall backwards, "What….kind of cliche is this…."

**-Somewhere above Elrios: Elesis-**

I opened my eyes slowly seeing the skies of Elrios above me…. "Dragon….where are we?"

It is I Elesis, currently i was laying on the back of a bonafide dragon, The wounds on my body already healed because of Crimsons blood magic, if it wasn't for that i would never be able to escape those near death situations.

"Currently we are above Bethma, we will reach your ship soon." The dragon said while nodding his head in said direction.

i sat up carefully, _Are you there Crimson?_ [Yes, i am here.] her voice sounded displeased, _care to tell me about what happened in there?_ I asked only having tidbits of what happened.

[Ara, called forth the spirit within her, she managed absorb my attack but don't worry it wasn't even the full thing, they don't know what happens when the dimensions are split.] _I want that power, before we arrive at feita i'll need to strengthen myself._

For the time being i was planning to rest inside a pod and fill myself up with more Dark El and then I realized what I needed to do, "Dragon, i have a name for you. From now on you are Drake." there was a moment's pause then Drake responded. "Sounds lovely, Master."

I nodded my head, "Do you have the Conwell?" I asked, "Yes i do. It should be laying to your right, and next to it is the blade used by the boy along with conwell, it acts like a limiter of sorts to keep the sword from making one fully mad." I stared at both blades [i sense a spirit in the conwell and that other blade, this will be a rather interesting duo Elesis.] I_ndeed it will Crimson, indeed it will._

I couldn't help but smile to what was before me. "Now let's get ready for the next phase of the plan." standing up on the dragon's back i crossed my arms looking at my ship before me. "Let us spread the Darkness of the El."

**-April 19, xx21 Feita Shrine of Dedication F.O.B: Ciel-**

It's been weeks since Raven, Lu and I found a new path inside the labyrinth, we have managed to make a Forward Operating Base as a checkpoint for soldiers to rest and get there gear checked out. Currently Lento, Raven, Allegro and I are making a map of the current labyrinth and pointing out possible locations of other seals. While we were doing that Lu was scouting ahead for enemy numbers.

"So by the looks of it from here on out we should be finding seals that lead to a higher floor."

"Y-yes thanks to R-raven and Ciel's efforts we found out that the f-floors are t-taking us up…but…"

"Because of last time when i came here with everyone, i believe somewhere along the line we will begin going downwards, because of the chapel's location."

"Mhm, from what i remember as well, when i looked out the windows of the chapel we were below ground, we tried to exit via the windows but it would always teleport us back from where we came."

Lento,Allegro, Raven and I were speaking about the shape of the labyrinth from the info we gathered and had from our last time when i went out with Lu and saved Raven and his party.

"Underground huh, well for now we'll continue pushing this place. Once we get deeper and find out more about this chapel you speak of then we could make a plan but for now we have to find the final room."

With that being said we all went back to our tents to rest up.

"Ciel, have you been hearing the voices?" Lu asked while fixing up her bed. I nodded my head, "They have been getting louder, lately i been feeling like i'm losing myself in a battle. Like i want this to happen I want to rampage across the battlefield.

Having a stiff expression Lu stared at me with her lifeless eyes, they became that way the moment she was killed and returned due to her true powers awakening. "Ciel, whatever you do don't embrace it. I know i encouraged you to but if you do, you'll become worse than a demon you'll become a "berserker" like me."

I loooked towards Lu surprised._ A berserker huh_. From what I learned from Lu high class demons were equal to 100 mid-class demons, but when it came to a berserker they could face off 10 high-class demons, even more if driven mad. The reason being is that Berserkers gain more magical power from their surroundings giving them an almost infinite supply of mana.

"There have been few berserkers throughout demon history, inexperienced they would fight till there lives gave out. But then berserkers like I came around and we learned from our ancestors mistakes and learnt how to control our lust for battle. People than began calling us 'Asmodians' rather than 'Berserkers' " Lu said while changing into her night gown.

Ruffling up my hair Lu raised my head, "In the end Ciel if you do become a berserker remember, don't ever forget yourself." She then walked over to her side of the tent and laid down, falling asleep shortly after. I couldn't help but smile that she was worried for me.

Once I finished changing I also began to fall asleep, but during my sleep I had nightmares. Voices whispering to me.

[Accept what was given to you~] i tried to ignore the voices in my head.

[You became a demon for this right?] _No….Lu saved me from death._ [You tell yourself that, but now that you've tasted the power you want more. You can already feel the strengthening of the contract~]

_ I know, but i won't use it not now, not until it is needed._ [You tell yourself this, but soon you'll need it. He's coming. A hybrid like you won't have the strength to beat him. Hahaha….]

**-April 20, xx21 Feita Shrine of Dedication F.O.B-**

"Guahhh!" i suddenly awoke the next morning covered in cold sweat. Holding my head I remembered speaking with the voice in my head.

"Who is he?" "You heard it too right?" I faced the opening of the tent to see Lu there already changed with a phoru cookie in her mouth, "The voice warning us that something is coming. But i wouldn't worry about it, if this person they spoke about is that deadly we'll find a way to win like always."

She tossed me a change of clothes, "Here, since that old coat doesn't suit you with long hair."

Lu had tossed me a long black leather coat. "I feel it will suit you." I examined Lu, she also changed her outfit, to a two piece that had a rougher look to it with what looked lu's scaled horns on her back, the front spilt down the middle making it seem kinda like a mini dress shirt. Her pants were cut on the right side showing off the markings that slowly formed on Lu over time while the left side was also scaled a bit, basically she looked edgy. Her hair was also shortened and looked rather rough as well.

"Alright let me get dressed." i asked while i began taking off my shirt. After i changed i walked out looking at the outfit given to me.

"Seems rather good on you Ciel."

"You look a lot deadlier, it would be better if that horn grew longer."

Lento and Lu commented on my outfit with Lu pointing out the horn, yes even though currently it's not that visible if you looked closely enough you could notice a scaled horn.

"Shall we get going then? Raven and Allegro are waiting for us near the front lines." nodding in agreement Lu and I made our way to the front lines.

"Oh? That's a new look for you Ciel."

"S-so cool…."

"Please stop commenting on it, i'm still getting used to it…."

I sighed answering to Raven and Allegros comments, looking around the area currently some soldiers were being deployed to recon the area ahead before we start moving in ourselves.

"Currently w-we looked around the labyrinth and l-learned there is more than one way to come in, s-some teams who arrived to give us s-support told us they never ran into one another when entering. So we assumed that the labyrinth h-has multiple entrances that lead to different areas depending on where you go." Allegro pointed out while demonstrating everything with a few rocks and lines he drew on the ground.

"So we had scouts go up ahead at different time intervals to check if they find one another up ahead, in about 10 minutes all three groups should return." Raven said while polishing his blade.

"Well i do hope they come back with news of enemies being near~" Lu added, holding a bag of phoru cookies while munching them down.

I looked towards Lu, then i looked at Raven. "These past few weeks we learned a lot, Raven it seems you learned some new stuff as well."

He nodded putting his sword to his side, "Indeed, thanks to you i feel my blade is sharper than ever, this place truly is a great training ground."

"Ho ho, indeed it is, but almost getting assassinated isn't fun but in the end so much power was gained~" Lu said while crushing the back of phoru cookies, later realizing what she had done. "No! M-my cookies…."

We all chuckled at the sight before our eyes, after a few minutes all three scout teams arrived.

"Sir, just as you have predicted the rooms change, but there is a reasonable pattern, when following it we made our way back to the entrance then back here." Lento nodded to the scouts report, then the second scout leader spoke up.

"But while looking around the entrance we noticed that some of the glitter demons were killed there, we also felt a hint of magic entering another magic seal, we tried to follow it but lost its trace. We later felt it near here."

"We believe it's a group of adventures that just arrive here, they probably didn't go through the correct way to the F.O.B" after the two scouts reported in Lento sent to back to the camp, then he looked at us.

"Did the labyrinth send them far ahead us?" I asked holding a hand to my chin.

"I believe so, from what we were told it seems they are ahead by a room, i suggest you three go on ahead and stop that team from heading in any further."

Nodding to lento's suggestion Raven,Lu and I headed out on our way we could hear the massive labyrinth roaring.

"What was that?" Raven asked, as we kept running through the labyrinth

"Ho ho? That sounds like a fellow i know from back home, It's one of the Durahan Knights~"

"A durahan knight?" i asked while having lu on my back.

"Indeed the durahan knights are loyal high ranking demons, they have no head but they can still tell where you are~ Good news is there is only one currently by the sound of it~" Lu jumped off my back while pointing this out.

Then a shout could be heard.

"That sounds like a woman."

"Yep a woman."

"Sounds familiar, don't you think."

Raven. Lu and I agreed. After a few seconds a smashed door was before us, we could hear a battle occurring inside.

"Crescent Kick!" "Tactical Field!" "Ultimate Fury!" "Hell drop!" "Particle Ray." "Dragon Fall!"

We could hear the shouts of a group fighting inside, the first to respond of us was raven.

"That's Rena and the gang!" i looked at raven, surprised. What are they doing here? I thought Raven said they were too busy recovering from their little fight in Elder.

"Oh let's not just stand around~ A battle is before us, Fufu" Lu's eyes began to darken as she ran ahead. "Land Crusher!" stomping her way in Lu sent the durahan flying, everyone inside the room reacted.

"W-who are you!? You almost hit me!" the girl with purple hair shouted, hairs sticking up around her twin tails.

"Aisha, calm down she broke the demons guard." a girl with silver hair and two drones by her side added.

"I don't know who you are but thank you." said a boy with blond hair carrying around a massive cannon on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but aren't you a little too young?"

"Add shut it, she saved us don't say something that could make her think badly of us.

A boy with white hair and a girl with long black with white layers were discussing on his rude behavior.

Before Raven and I could walk in the durahan began charging at the group of people.

"Everyone watch out!" pushing everyone aside a girl with green hair charged the durahan, and tried to kick it, "Spinning kick!" but it had no effect. The durahan raised it shield about to unleash a beam towards her.

"Oh no. Rena!" Raven shouted trying to sprint at her. But he won't make it, i knew this.

[Ho ho? Ciel, seems you found your way back here.]_ Huh? Did i?, i didn't do it on purpose._ [Oh no no no my boy, when you find your way here it means you need something from us, you desire something.] I thought to myself,_ indeed i do need something, something only you can give me_.

[Oh do tell!] i thought to myself,_ i need this power to save someone, but at what cost? _[There is no cost Ciel, because even if you don't embrace it now, sooner or later the darkness will consume you because of Lu's growth, so why not speed up the process?] i looked at the darkness before me,_ i'll use it, but don't think things will turn out the way you want them to._

[Oh? This will be interesting, hybrid. Oh right you're no longer a hybrid] grabbing hold of my wrist the darkness started to make its way up my arm. [You have decided to embrace Lucielias power! Things will start to get interesting from now on!] I could hear lu in the outside shouting. "Ciel!? You accepted the darkness!?" She then looked at her hands as her eyes began to glow a dark navy blue. "Haha! Yes, Yes! I can feel it! Ciel nicely done!"

Then my eyes opened, in a blink I was standing before the durahan shield as the massive energy blast fired.

"PINGGG!" the sound of plasma being cut at high speeds, the power that was released from the durahans shield was flying all over the place avoiding the adventures behind me, but destroying the area around us.

"Fuah…." steam came out of my mouth, I could feel the flow of demonic blood boiling inside of me, I looked at the weapon in my hand a long black blade the same as my left hand.

The durahan stood up in anger, quickly i made dew of him at high speeds slashing and dashing constantly, and finally ending with a summon. [Yes! The knowledge is flowing in you Ciel! Now use it!]

Dashing across the durahan a magic circle formed below him, then a rain of blades slashed away at him. I formed a pentagon above him ramming a heavy attack down on the durahan unleashing more blades.

Breaking his shield the durahan fell to the ground, the light in his armor disappearing.

At that moment a missile hit my back. The pain that followed filled me with anger.

"It's a demon!" the boy with the cannon yelled. Right before he could fire another shot Lu jumped in, exploding with magical power she appeared older and more mature.

"Fools! Who do you you're attacking!" Lu's aura was being released directly at the adventures, she looked at me and in my mind I could hear her voice. [ Thanks to you my true form is accessible, fufu and your true form really does look demonic ciel~] giving me access to her vision I saw myself, my face shadowed by darkness, the blue glow of my eyes, a long scaled horn on one side and a pure white horn on the other with a blue aura around it, on my chest the coat of arms from Lu's house burned brightly with demonic power. I truly looked like a demon.

Getting back to the situation, before the adventures could attack Raven shouted. "Stop! They are allies of mine!"

Everyone lowered there weapons. "Ciel tell Lu to stop." Doing so i put a hand on Lu's shoulder.

"Ciel?..." i looked over to the adventures. The one who called my name was Rena

"I-is that really you?..." she walked up to me, i released my demonic appearance, holding the hand that reached for my face. "Rena….it's been a long time." staring into her teary eyes there was more i wanted to say but then.

"I have not been defeated…." getting up the durahan charged us, instantly i changed to my demonic form and pushed rena away.

"Ciel! Lu! Im coming, Hypersonic Stab!" Raven struck past the durahan striking it from behind.

"Dark Plasma!" Lu shot out a massive blast from behind her directly at the durahan melting its shield.

"Screw Cutter." in the blink of an eye i rapidly dashed all over the durahan.

"SonicWave!" moving out of the way Raven unleashed a powerful wave at durahan.

"Hehe don't leave us out~ Angkor if you please~ Phantom Breath!" the girl known as aisha called forth a being that opened it's mouth and poured out a poisonous liquid on top of the durahan.

"Ugh! Rising Sword!" stabbing it's sword into the ground blades appeared below our feet but were easily dodged.

"Sharp fall!" landing hard on the floor Rena destroyed the ground below durahan, "Ara your turn!"

"Already on it!" the moment she said this a spear flew right past me wrapping around the durahan bringing him closer, in a blink ara was gone and was above durahan. I could only stare in amazement.

"Night Parade of a Thousand Souls!" a burst of power consumed it.

"That girl has access to the souls of the dead, she's interesting~" lu commented.

I release my demonic appearance, give it to me. [As you wish they are yours to use.]

I materialized a rifle. "You boy with the cannon prepare!" he looked at me in anger then nodded.

"Desperado!" i trapped durahan in a massive cage as i began sniping his weak points.

"Artillery Strike!" a rain of missiles rained down inside the cage.

After the cage disappeared a massive blast flew past us.

"Linear Divider." a girl who was covered in electricity fired the shot ending durahan.

Before we left I made sure he was dead, i turned around and looked at the adventurers. I managed to learn all there names and Raven explained to them what we were seems Rena told them what happened before so there wasn't much that needed to be explained. But in the end they had their guard up.

"I don't trust him." Chung said. As he said this Rena came running and hugged me tightly.

"Can we talk later?..." i nodded to Renas question.

"I trust him, he did save Rena and he saved us last time too." Aisha said while smiling.

"I agree he isn't a bad person."

"I can sense a caring spirit from him and her even if they are demons."

Eve and Ara agreed easily, the girl Ara was the most interesting one, she had done things that surprised Lu as well as see my spirit.

Lastly there was Chung who again looked like he didn't like us. Then he finally sighed and agreed to follow us back to camp.

**-Feita F.O.B- **

"So we can move the base and the El search Party has returned, oh how great this is." Allegro said while making a new map. Currently Lento was getting all the gear ready to move tomorrow morning, it seems after defeating durahan the labyrinth stopped moving. After being debriefed we were told to return to our tents and rest up.

I looked over at Rena, who was smiling at me, she then pulled me down and whispered something in my ear. Later on instead of returning to my tent I was heading towards Renas, earlier she wanted me to pass by and talk about all that i been through and why i never returned to her when i could. Arriving at her tent i lifted the fold to see her currently washing herself with a wet towel.

"C-ciel...Come in before someone sees me…." I slowly gulped in embarrassment. Listening to her request I walked in, closing the fold behind me, I stood there looking away.

"So….is it a bad time? I could come back later…" before I could leave Rena spoke out, "Could you wash my back for me? It's kinda hard to reach…."

_Oh boy. What is this cliche feeling?_ Knowing I couldn't refuse I walked over, grabbing the wet towel from Rena's hands, she moved her hair out of the way. I had a perfect view of her pure white skin, so smooth I ran my hands down along her shoulders with the towel cleaning off the dirt.

"I heard Raven confessed to you months ago." i said continuing to wash her body. I could feel that Rena was looking down.

"Yes. Yes he did, and countless times i told him no because in my heart I knew you were alive. But Raven thought i should let go of the past or it will haunt me forever." I could hear her slowly begin to get teary eyed.

"I almost accepted you know? I-I thought 'Hey maybe Raven could help me forget all this grief.' But then Elesis attacked and I learned that Raven knew that you where still alive. He gave me a private letter telling me that he learned of your whereabouts from an old friend in the military." Rena then began to chuckle a little.

"I was extremely happy you know, I had to try my hardest to reach you I thought. I didn't want you to run off before I got here."

I couldn't help but smile to her response. "A woman like yourself shouldn't go out getting herself dirty you know?"

She chuckled a little, "Well if i wasn't this kind of woman we probably wouldn't have met, Fufu"

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Very true, but what is also true is that I wouldn't have fallen in love and had the happiest moments of my life."

As i said this i could feel Rena's shoulders shake a little. "I feel the same way, those moments are my most cherished. I wouldn't have wanted them any other way."

After a few minutes I had finally finished cleaning her back. Rena then sharply turned around to face me after putting on a shirt. "Ciel, in our time together...did you….ever wanna….do it?" I was surprised by her statement.

I was very dumbfound, _this is really out of the blue._

I sighed a bit regaining my composer and answered, "Yes, I wanted to but I wasn't going to live long compared to you, we couldn't have a family like this so I brushed it off." Rena walked up to me and slowly ran her hand along my cheek.

"Why did that matter? If you died of old age, even if I was going to live longer I would drive a knife through my heart and die happily with you." Her words struck somewhere deep in my heart, I held the hand that was caressing my face.

"But never in my mind did I imagine you becoming a demon, someone with a long lifespan like myself, I was filled with joy that you were alive. Even if you became a demon I only saw the benefit that I could live happily with you for Thousands and Thousands of years in your arms..."

I couldn't help but embrace Rena in my arms, the feelings rushing into me were so massive they could just explode. Then I sighed realizing a hard truth.

"Rena….i'm one of the most hated creatures currently in the world. How can we be together like before? The titles I carry have just gotten worse than good."

"Love is never simple Ciel, there are always barriers, and these barriers are meant to be conquered." Saying this Rena pulled my head down into a deep passionate kiss.

I held her body tightly against mine losing myself in the kiss. Then Rena pulled us apart.

"I don't care what anyone says. If i'm in love with a demon so be it. Just remember this, I won't let you get away this time." Falling backwards onto the bed Rena pulled me down with her.

"This time...Make me yours."

Those very words, are what made me remember why I loved this woman.

**-Feita F.O.B. April 21,xx21-**

"Mmmh…." I slowly awoke to the noise of Rena sweet moans beside me, currently we were both laying in each other's arms inside Renas tent. After a night of wonders I didn't have the time to slip out of her tent so I stayed the night with her.

I gently brushed my hand against her soft cheek. Looking around me I noticed that the sun had risen. I tried to get out of the bed but at that moment.

"Rena, how long are you gonna stay sleeping-" A girl's voice could be heard as the fold to the tent was opened, standing in front of me was Aisha.

"..."

"..."

We stared at each other for a good while without exchanging words.

"Hmmm? Oh, morning Aisha…." Rena broke the silence while rubbing her eyes clearly half asleep, she proceeded to hug me, her soft breast pressing against my arm,

"Morning Love..." i stiffened…._Rena for the love of god snap out of it!_

Then it happened.

"R-r-r-r-r-Rena! Why are y-y-y-you n-n-n-naked with C-c-c-ciel!?" Aishas face was currently a cherry red, because of her commotion Lu, and Ara ran in.

"What's going on- Oh My God! C-ciel! What are you doing!?" Lu said with a hint of redness on her cheeks.

"My my, i would say something but this seems natural, after all Rena hasn't seen her lost love in forever." Ara seemed the most calm for some odd reason, I thank her for that. One less beating i'll receive later.

"Why is everyone...so loud...Fuha….!" Rena stretched her arms, "Even in my dreams i can't make love with Ciel without something happening…." _Rena please wake up your making this worse._ I was sweating bullets at this rate.

Then I decided it was now or never and gently patted her cheeks. "Rena…..This isn't a dream...they are right in front of us."

After a moments pause Rena's face began to redden.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Ehhhh?!" Rena blew at this moment of embarrassment and anger, "Get out! Ara, Lu and Aisha!" Rena yelled while looking at me, "You! Stay! I need to speak with you!" and so i stayed, from the outsides the loud bangs could even be heard that were leaking from the tent.

"Oi, Ciel are you ok?" Raven asked me, currently he was talking about the red mark on my face and the bump on my forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine for now. Hopefully." I could feel the intense stare from Lu and Aisha as well as Rena.

"I heard what you did from everyone. Seems I lost." Raven said while sighing, I could see why he would be like this. In a way he was also in love with Rena during the period I was gone it wouldn't be strange if someone fell for her.

"Sorry Raven, But if i really did die, I know you could make her happy." I patted his shoulder and he gave me a grin back.

"But don't go dying on me now, you need to make her happy first." after assuring our pact we went down to meet the others. Along the way Raven and I talked about our current status in this fight.

"So seems that Lento and the soldiers are returning to the Feita main base outside of the labyrinth." Raven said as we walked side by side towards an unknown destination in the labyrinth.

"I know, yesterday I spoke with Allegro and Lento. I asked them to return to feita as from here on out we'll be fine by ourselves since the labyrinth stopped shifting."

I stared ahead, "Soon we'll reach the Underground Chapel, from what i learned something is occurring there that's the main reason golems started appearing."

**-Feita Spiral Corridor: Ara- **

The last time we were here we defeated the tyrant easily, this time there was nobody in our way so the passage was easy.

I slowly remembered how Elesis and I fought together here, we were always charging forward along with elsword, then we would get yelled at by Rena for being so reckless. I sighed, I miss those days. [Sigh. I do too.] Oh? Eun you're speaking again? Amazing.

[Don't be too surprised I tend to be a massive talker when i begin.] i chuckled.

That sounds nice, i needed someone to talk to anyway.

**-Underground Chapel-**

"Chung provide the necessary support fire!" I shouted giving out orders for battle positions, the reason for this is because on our way here Eun gave me the idea that i should use some battle strategies that she thought up when facing unknown enemies.

"Eve! If you have sight on those mages from above take them down! Add,Aisha, Rena, Raven, Ciel and Lu we're charging in!" nodding to my commands we charged forward into the wave of golems and glitter monsters.

"Seems like they just don't stop coming." Raven said.

"Don't be such a drag boy~ this is a great chance to learn something, as well as enjoy a bit of combat~" Lu added while pulverising a golem before her.

"I find this a great opportunity to use my dark magic, Plasma Cutter!" Aisha grinned, blasting plasma in all directions.

"Airelinna!" Rena shouted as her fairy friend sprinkled us with power.

"Ho ho? This is new, thank you Rena." Ciel said looking surprised at the sudden power boost.

"Hahaha~! Ohhh how weak you monsters are compared to that demon Elesis! Quantum Fury!" Add was walking in blasting enemies coming from all directions not letting a single one in his sight walk away.

After a few minutes we cleared the floor we were in and took this chance to look around.

"This place gives me the creeps. Are you sure there isn't the slightest chance that a ghost could appear?" Add said while shaking a bit, his skin paler than the usual

"Add don't be a wuss. Ghost are illogical to science." Eve added while rolling her eyes.

"But demons aren't?" Chung spoke out from behind them, giving a cocky grin

"He's got a point there, afterall i am standing before you~ Heh." Lu grinned while swinging her tail in front of Adds face.

"Hey. Can you guys focus on looking around for anything suspicious?" Raven said in a rather annoyed manner.

"Oh big papa seems to be a little annoyed~" Rena chuckled teasing Raven on his old man personality.

"Leave him be, it's not his fault that he's reaching 30 in a few years." Ciel added while coldly staring at everyone. That's when i noticed it.

"Hey Ciel." i asked, he turned around to look at me, "What is it?" i looked at him carefully to make sure i wasn't seeing things. "Your left eye, it's filled with demonic energy, is that why you have it covered by your hair?" He nodded, "Yes, when i turn into a demon and revert, that's the other part other than my horn that doesn't change. I keep it covered as that is the one feature that scares people more, but then again the horn does that anyway."

Then he stared at me hardly, "But how do you see these things Ara?" [Oh he finally asked.] Eun added.

But before i could respond Rena did for me, "Ciel she's also like you, you see that eye of hers? It's like yours her hair is also that color because of her fusion with a demonic spirit."

Lu jumped up in curiosity, "Oh oh! Do share who is this demon~?"

I sighed, "She's not really a demon but i guess she counts as one considering she did have a flesh form before becoming a legendary specter."

"Wait. Isn't specter another name for ghost? W-w-w-wait! So ghost exist!?" Add shouted out in surprise.

"I forgot Ara's spirit friend is a ghost." Eve nodded.

"Add shut it. You asked her out so accept it." Aisha said slapping him behind the head to calm down.

"So you have a specter inside of you who is legendary?" Lu asked holding her chin thinking.

"Yes, the Millennium Fox Eun." i said. Lu's eyes opened up widely.

"The great Eun is inside of you!?" Lu shouted in amazement.

"No what's amazing is how many time you guys shouted while we're in enemy territory." Chung added.

After explaining to Lu how Eun ended up trapped inside of me, she told me how Eun is also a legend among demons for being unbeatable, to think that Eun was unbeatable even among demons.

"Eun you're a real piece of work aren't ya?" i said outloud. [Yes, but that part of my life doesn't matter to me anyways that's why i get annoyed when someone brings it up out of nowhere.] Eun said sounding tired.

"A-ara! Remember that even i-if your part ghost. I s-still like you!" Add spoke from out of nowhere. I looked at him with a slight smile realizing that all this time with all this conflict i haven't really spoken to him or responded to his said feelings, and personally i don't feel the same ever since my near death experience. I feel, older and i find these little romantic confessions to be meaningless in this time of war. But when i see Elesis all i feel is sadness and pain, the urge to stop her and bring her home is the only thing that's been on my mind oddly. Before it was to keep my friends safe, to keep Add alive, but now i just wanna stop Elesis, bring Elsword to Aisha and bring Elesis as well back were she belongs. With us.

[Ara….you ok?] Eun asked me seeming to be confused at the sudden thoughts running through my mind.

Yeah, i'm okay just been thinking about my commitment.

"Everyone stop." Eve suddenly spoke. She pointed at the door before us. "There's dark magic flowing out of those doors. I believe the amount of mages inside is vast, and probably a few undead glitters."

We all listened to Eve's warning and began to prep for combat.

"Got your shit together Add?" Lu teased the poor boy.

"Yeah yeah yeah, there just undead. No problem." Add said in his usual cocky tone.

"It amazes me how undead and demons don't affect you but ghost do." Aisha sounded pretty annoyed as she questioned Adds fears.

"It's because i can kill a demon or undead, but when it comes to ghost my shots will just go right through them!" Add shivered just thinking about not being able to kill a ghost.

"I can see where he's coming from." Chung added, reloading his destroyer.

"Are we all ready?" Raven said chuckling under his breath.

"I believe so, Lu want a cookie before we go in?" Ciel said holding a bag of cookies.

"Yes please!" Getting tossed a cookie Lu munched down on it in delight.

"Ciel can i have one?" Rena asked.

"Me too!"

"Same, i wanna try Ciel's cooking."

Aisha and I asked Ciel for one and he gladly gave each of us one. Taking a bite, my mouth was filled with a pleasant taste of sweetness.

"These are so yummy!" Aisha said her eyes sparkling. "When we get out of here you must bake some more Ciel!"

I nodded in agreement, "I can offer my assistance, since i joined the team i been the one to cook, I'm glad there's another who can besides me." I said, then Ciel and i locked arms.

"Ho ho, a fellow chef, this will be an interesting journey indeed." Ciel's eyes were filled with a fire. "I hope to learn many things from you Ara."

"Same here i hope you will share your knowledge with me as well." I couldn't help but smile.

Rena then sighed, "Excuse me for not being able to make a nice meal." Feeling left out Lu and Aisha patted her back.

"Anyways shall we be on our way?" Raven stated as he began heading towards the door.

Agreeing with him the new El search Party made it's way into the depths of the Chapel and what was down there was something Add was not ready for.

**-Part way i realized, i left Add in the dust a lot. Never got into him in game, but ya know i gotta get him in the story. Cya next chapter~ and remember to ask Questions~-**


	10. Q&A Chapter (Will update every so often)

**Hello everyone this is AverageFantasyWriter, and i'm here to answer the few questions.**

**[March 13, 2017: 7:41 AM. U.S.A Eastern Standard Time.]**

**Q: Is Elesis in love with her brother?**

_A: Um, no but it is a strong sibling bond. Basically Elesis won't leave Elsword to someone she doesn't like she's overprotective of him. It's hinted a lot in game that Elsword will do a lot to follow in his sisters footsteps so i'm using that as a basis for there relationship._

**Q: Is Ara in love with Elesis?**

_A: Ara herself doesn't know who she loves, you'll have to see how it turns out in the future, I myself currently have a nice twist to it._

**Q: Can Elesis be saved?**

_A: Oh this question, you'll have to wait in see~ I'll try and make it interesting as I can._

**Q: How many chapters will this story have?**

_A: I feel I can finish the first half in 15 chapters since we are getting close to the part where i plan to start another season._

**Q: Did Add have his class changed?**

_A: Yes he did, originally it was like this at the start of the story:_

_Chapter 1: ...(Current:)_

_Add: Psychic Tracer...(Mastermind)_

_Rena: Grand Archer...(Windsneaker)_

_Raven: Blade Master...(Stayed Same)_

_Aisha: Elemental Master ...(Void Princess)_

_Chung: Iron Paladim...(Tactical Trooper)_

_Eve: Code Empress...(Code Battle Seraph)_

_Ara: Sakra Devanam...(Little Specter)_

_Elsword: Lord Knight...?(You can prob guess though)_

_Elesis: Dark Knight...(Crimson Avenger)_

_Luciel: Chiliarch and Dreadlord*... (Diabla and Demonio)_

_The reason i have the characters changing class every so often is that when you read the lore of elsword you learn our heroes go through a lot of things, they were sweet hearts at one point but then this happened or that, so I have it that when a big thing happens a power up is needed or there personality changed. It's confusing to say but stay tuned to the changes~._

_*Lu Ciel's is from off story so people don't get so confused._

**Q: ****Isn't Raven more suitable to Rena, and Lu to Ciel? Not to be rude or anything, but, how good is your grammar, ever thought of fixing them sometimes?**

_A: Oh yes, I know that the RavenxRena ship is always the most preferred since it's mainstream no lie. I originally was going that route then came to realize that I wanted to try something different, yes I know Lu and Ciel must be together because of there contract and that Raven sees his ex-wife in Rena, I want to explore other possibilities. After all that's the purpose of fan fictions, to explore different outcomes._

_A PT2: Now onto my grammar, yes I know what you mean, no worries though I'm not offended I prefer honesty :). I stated this before but I just rush right through this when I have free time so yes I don't check grammar like I normally do when writing a school essay, there were few cases like chapter 9 where I kinda went through it trying to fix some mistakes here and there. But in the end even I myself can't fix all my grammar mistakes. So moving forward, yes I'll revise all chapters again fixing grammar mistakes that are around, but please any issues in the future don't worry about pointing them out. I'll manage to fix them in my spare time from writing the next chapter._

_P.S. How good is my grammar? I don't know varies on what i'm writing. If it's a research paper my grammar is strict, but when writing this. Well let's just say I lax too much that I don't worry much (taking it into account for future chapters)_

**That's all for the questions I currently have, if anymore pop up I'll put them in here so stay tuned.**


	11. Crimson Avengers Awakening (Final Arc)

**-Feita: Altar of Dedication: Elesis-**

"Ahh so this is the portal that brought forth Berthe!" I stared in amusement at the gate opened before me, this very gate is the thing responsible for the demons infesting Feita and currently the main reason for I being here is that I'm waiting for a certain benefactor.

After the fight with Ara and her new group I had sustained a good amount of wounds, on my way to Feita i rested inside one of the pods i had filled with dark el. Over the period I absorbed as much dark energy as I could and trained with Crimson to expand my power and now here we are in Feita meeting with Berthe.

After a while a gigantic demon exited the portal, "You, that hair color and this aura! You're related to that boy! The one favored by the El!" Berthe showed hostility towards me but I waved it off as Drake came before me.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on the master Berthe. She's not the same as the boy, that very boy has changed as well and we need require your assistance." Berthe lowered his hand and stared at Drake and I. I smirked knowing that Drake and Berthe had a history together in the past.

I then gently patted Drake's leg signalling him to stand back, "You see Berthe I need your help and you need mine. I have the Dark El you need and I need your knowledge on it to fuse its power into this sword." I pulled out the blade that came along with Conwell, I walked towards Berthe placing the sword down before him.

"You see this sword has pure El in it to keep the user from falling into darkness, but now the user already fell to darkness so i need your help reversing it and make it a dark sword." I smiled a bit staring into the demon before me.

He stared at the blade for a bit. "Give me the Dark El and the boy I'll see what can be done" Berthe let out a laugh that could only be said to be sinister. _He easily trusted us, this is good in it's own sense~ Fufufu._

After a few minutes Berthe came back out of the portal with the pod that held my brother. "You've done well pumping out this boy's Pure El with Dark El. It made it the all more easier for him to be accepted by the blade and Conwell." Berthe set down the pod with all the fluids inside drained out.

I couldn't help but smile as I bit my finger lightly in ecstasy, "Come out brother~" i reached my arms out ready for a hug, "Come and give your big sister a welcome back hug~"

The pod slowly began to open as Elsword walked out a blade in each hand, looking at him I instantly felt the darkness in him,his hair was spiked up with part of his hair blackened, his outfit made him look dangerous. Even his eyes looked so lifeless like my own.

"I am here for you sis." He walked up towards me looking directly into my eyes.

"With this we are finally set!" I hugged him tightly, "Ohhh how nasty~ the dark power around you is brother~ With this I can finally begin the real plan!" I then looked up at Berthe. _Time for the next step of the plan master~ _[I'm ready whenever Elesis. Hehe]

Berthe care to join my legion?" The gigantic demon stared at me, I could tell he wasn't interested and by the looks of it he didn't see me as an equal, I then nodded at Drake.

"Drake~ bring the dark el over~" As he retrieved the Dark El I began the next stage of my plan. _Master i leave the rest to you. This body is now in your hands. _To finish the El Search Party that I was apart of I need to be as cold as the north. To achieve this, I am leaving my body in Crimsons hands. With this the destruction will begin.

**-Crimson Avengers POV- **

This is where it begins slowly I gained control over Elesis's body. I could feel the flow of of mana through my skin. Drake noticed the different as did Berthe.

"Who are you?" Berthe growled. I couldn't help but chuckle, like a lifeless doll I stared at Berthe.

"I'm the Crimson Avenger! I will be leading this Legion against Humanity~" with a wicked laugh I charged Brethe and slamming him against the wall. I had stabbed my Bloody Queen deeply into his shoulder.

"You will serve us, Your armies will be my armies! Your life is my life, and if you do~ the Dark Els power will be yours~ You will be a general in my armies~" I laughed licking the blood gushing out of the demon.

"You think you can make me submit!? You think you can have my armies!? " His howl shook the skies as he struggled to get out of my grip. The veins on his body began to show.

"Ah ah ahhh ahhh, I knew you would resist~ You damn dog!" I pulled out my blade and rapidly stabbed it back into his shoulder.

"Never! Ever! Talk! Back! To! Me!" I chanted a spell under my breath.

"So! The more you struggle the more power I drain from you~ Feel it? Feel how weak! You are compared to me right now!" I bursted into laughter.

"Ne ne, Knowing that your life is slowly being drained out of you~ How does it feel? Feel scared right? Right? Right? Right!?"

A hint of fear could be felt from him, "Yes. I feel….frightened." I let out a large grin.

"Now will you serve us?~

"I will serve you….Just get this sword out of me." I got off Berthe after he swore his loyalty.

I brushed my hair back as well as straightened my clothing, "Good. I'll provide you with the Dark El. We must be ready for the El search party to arrive. You'll be the final line of defense but don't worry." I tapped Elsword's shoulder, he reacted quickly looking up as if ready for anything.

"I'll leave Elsword here as a trump card~" He looked up at me shaking his head in disagreement.

"Call me Infinity Sword from now on, the name Elsword was the old me." he turned to face Berthe, "We'll eliminate those who stand in our way, this time as allies." Elsword's cold tone brought shivers down my spine, "This will be an interesting fight~ Anyways I'll be going through the portal now~ Berthe follow me quickly we need to make sure your demons know who the commander really is! Drake~ come and pick up your wyverns~" With that being said, Berthe, Drake and I walked through the portal into the demon realm seeing a massive army before us. "Oh ho ho~ This is more than I could have ever imagined~"

**-Underground Chapel: Ara-**

"Nope! Nope! Nope! You heard what that glitter witch doctor said! There's a freaking ghost on the other side!" currently Add was in full denial resisting to go into the final room of the Chapel. The reason being is that there is said to be a ghost in there that's been the main reason for the awakening of the golems.

"Stop being such a pain and get moving!" Running directly at Add, Aisha slammed her wand hammer down on his head. She then began to scold him on why he shouldn't be such a big baby.

After a few minutes Add finally calmed down and accepted his fate.

"For a Mastermind such as yourself you really are a scaredy cat."

"Well he does like cats after all, must be a thing to act like the animal you prefer."

"So does that mean Chung likes dogs?"

"Wolves actually."

"Ho ho boy, small but mighty like the wolf. I can see that."

"Does that mean I'm a wolf as well?"

"Maybe, but in the end all you wolves can't compete with this fox, hehe~" Eve,Rena,Ciel,Chung,Lu,Raven and I were going deep into the discussion of animals while heading down the corridor with the massive door at the end of it.

"Whoa. This door is suited for a giant." Aisha gasped while placing a hand on the door feeling around for any magical traps.

"It's clear, there is however two magical sources on the other side, probably those necromancers." Hearing that the whole team got their weapons ready.

"Another day another dollar." Ciel mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh along with Rena.

"Ciel what was that? Fufu" Rena asked while wiping a tear from the side of her eye.

"What? I always say this. It's a habit from when I was an assassin." Ciel shrugged it off like usual with anything that was said to him.

"Ciel's been like this since we met, I can't help but find it amazing that no matter the situation he still says it." I looked over at Lu who was shaking her head at Ciel, seems those few years they been together gave them a rather strong bond, other than their contract of course.

"Opening the door now. Hut!" ramming his nasod arm against the door Raven slowly began to open up the massive door before us.

"Whaaa….The dark magic coming from the other side. Feels nastier than the type I use, maybe equal to Lu's" Aisha was the first of us to feel the dark power leaking out.

"You little cosplaying cocky!-" Before Lu could continue Ciel put his hands around her mouth to keep her from revealing our position.

"This really doesn't help my situation at all." Add said, looking like at any moment he could pass out.

"Oi. If your gonna keep talking among yourselves at least use telepathy." Rave said while looking like he was about to smash heads in.

When everyone finally settled down, Aisha casted the telepathy spell and we all made our way in, the room was rather large and dark, there were no signs of life, well as far as everyone could tell. But I was different.

_I see them. There right ahead of us waiting._ I said using telepathy.

_Ho ho, who knew someone else could see them as well, right Ciel? _

_Indeed. Ara how do you see them? _Lu and Ciel were probably able to also see the 2 necromancers in front of us just like I. The reason I could see them is because of my pact with Eun, through my red eye I can see things that the normal human eye can't.

_It's my right eye. I can see almost anything that the human eye can't through it. _I had answered their wonders and received sounds of amazement from both of them, even Lu went out of the way of saying.

_As expected from one who made a pact with the Millennium Fox._

Hearing this the rest of the gang got ready.

"Eve, Chung, light this place up." Nodding to my commands Eve and Chung stepped forward nodding to one another, in unison they shouted.

"Carpet Bombing!"

"El Crystal Spectrum: Green. Firing homing Giga Stream."

A rain of missiles and plasma particles lit up the room, no regular being would survive that, that's exactly what happened but then it appeared.

"O-oh….I-it's a legitimately a g-g-ghost." Add looked like he already accepted his fate.

Standing before us after we eliminated the necromancers was a giant purple being. The nasty magical power we felt before was from this.

"Stop standing around and attack it! Hell Drop!" casting a quick spell Aisha began the attack, but the attack proved to be useless as it just passed right through it.

"Ohhh…...Boy." raising it's massive chained hands the purple spirit howled in rage, sending Aisha flying across the room.

"Oh shit!" Raven dodged out of the way as it's next attack came for him.

Lu,Rena,Ciel and I tried to get ready to attack next but then the spirit disappeared.

"Where did it go!?" shouted Chung.

"Above you! But look down! It's casted a spell right below!" Lu pointed at the ground while leaping into the air, I took hold of chung with all my strength, tossing him into the sky as i followed behind in a leap.

Multiple blasts of dark magic bursted out of the floor, we managed the avoid them but that wasn't our biggest problem.

"H-How do we fight a ghost!?" Add asked panting in fear. [Really that boy talks so much but when it comes to ghost he loses his composer so much. Ara you should know what to do, you are an exorcist after all.]

! What Eun said is true, I am an exorcist.

"Eve, Lu, Ciel, Add,Aisha! We're the only ones who can hurt it! Don't use physical attacks!" I pointed at the giant spirit before us.

"Ciel hold him down! Lu blind him! Aisha cast a fire spell! Add charge up the Panzer Buster! Eve prepare a multi Giga Stream!" Before I knew it I had become accustomed to giving out orders to the party while Elsword wasn't around.

"Mmm Alright Ara, I'll trust you. Desperado." From the ground rose a massive cage of dark magic, using his sniper rifle Ciel kept the dark spirit in place with his magic bullets. The spirit rage inside of the cage like an enclosed animal, using all his power to escape.

From the floor multiple attacks were released from the spirit.

"Just because he's in a cage doesn't mean he can't cast a spell! Iron Wall!" Casting a unique spell that Chung hasn't used in forever a barrier surround each of us individually.

"Ho ho! Nice one boy! Well then it's my turn! Nightmare!" the pleasure to finally be able to rampage was seen on Lu's face as in the blink of an eye she vanished. Looking around I could see that Lu was dancing all around the spirit, releasing a black smoke all around it.

"Guess it's my turn then. Meteor Call!" A gigantic ball of fire slowly began to fall down from the sky. "Lu! Dodge!" Aisha called out to Lu who swiftly jumped out of the cage landing next to me.

"It's Adds turn now huh Ara?" Lu asked, I looked over my shoulder and nodded to her then I looked back at Add. "It's your turn. Ready?"

He gave me a weak but fearless grin as his eye glowed it's faint purple when he used plasma. "I've been ready hehe. Panzer Buster!"

The sound of a full charged Panzer Buster could be heard behind me as the streak of pink plasma shot right through the spirit, along the streak small shots of plasma could be seen riding along with it. "Giga Stream." Before I said anything Eve already knew what she needed to do.

"Hmph we fought together long enough to know where this was going Ara." Eve looked at me, I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah your right."

Our little friendship moment was cut short as Ciel's cage collapsed.

"I couldn't hold it in place much longer!" Ciel began to retreat as the spirit stood there and looked at us.

"**You pesky small fry. Did you think you could defeat me with that!" **In a blink the spirit was gone. Before I knew it Chung was grabbed and slammed against the floor.

"Gah!" he shouted in pain from the collision. "Chung!" Aisha shouted. "Why you! Meteor-" Before Aisha could finish a streak of dark magic pierced her stomach shooting right through her.

"Aisha! Dammit! Raven cover me I need time to heal her!" Rena had ran over to Aisha who had fallen to the floor bleeding from the wound on her stomach. But the spirit wasn't going to give them time to rest.

"**Not easy is it!" **reappearing behind Rena the spirit slammed his hand down on her, Aisha, and Raven. His blade could not block it's attacks so full impact was unavoidable.

"Dammit you dam spirit! Transcendence!"

"Altar of Evil!"

"Awaken!"

Ciel, Lu and I charged the spirit.

"I'm not out yet! Awaken Berserker!" Chung slammed his destroyer on the ground equipping his full armor set. "Siege Mode! Artillery!" Full power blasts were released from Chung's cannon towards the spirit as our cover fire.

"Energetic Heart. Sweep Rolling, Particle Ray, Giga Stream, Kugel Blitz." Eve started to go all out as multiple shaped attacks rained down on the spirit.

"**UGH! This won't sto-" **

"Dark Plasma! Ciel if you could be so kind!" Lu fired off her full power at the spirit. Then Ciel ran to the other side. Then they yelled together.

""Abyss Extinction!"" spinning at high speeds with his blades Ciel returned all the plasma fire back at Lu's direction as the spirit was trapped in between them taking Lu's attack time two.

"**What is this! Why does it hurt so!"**

I chuckled, while throwing my spear forward pulling the spirit towards me. The spirit worlds door opened and the arms of the souls that served the Haan family pulled me in, the next instant I was released hovering above the purple spirit. "Isn't obvious." Lu said.

"We aren't humans. We are demons" Ciel said his eyes faintly glowing it's faint blue while staring at me.

"While I'm what you call an exorcist, but I'm closer to you than to a human! Night Parade of One Hundred Souls!" I immediately slammed my spear through the purple spirit opening a door to the spirit world as a hundred souls flooded out.

I then planted my spear into the ground my eyes glowing a bright crimson red. [Ara you sure about this? You already have enough souls in your command.] _I'm sure Eun, I need to begin building up power to fight Elesis next time._ What Eun was talking about was an advanced version of my drain ability that only my grandma Ling used before me. The ability required Eun as it involved consuming the soul and entrapping it in the spirit world that Eun controlled giving me access to their powers when I required it, this powered manifested when I used the Exorcism Arts.

*Tap Tap* Instantly the door below me that let the souls out turned into a vortex. Then my body bursted in a golden and dark aura, _Eun it's time_. Two voices became one as I stared at the spirit, "Your power will become mine, it will forever be trapped in the spirit world and be called forth when I heed it's call." *Tap Tap* The vortex slowly pulled the spirit in.

"**WHAT IS THIS!? I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU! THE CHURCH COULDN'T STOP ME AND NEITHER WILL YOU!" **The spirit let out a tantrum destroying the surroundings, Chung had prepared beforehand with his barrier down.

I smiled, "Your soul is already mine." I walked away from the center of the portal as a howl could be heard from below. "**NOOOOO!"** All that was left was the seal of the Millennium Fox.

*burp* I put my hand up to my mouth, "Oh my, sorry for my rudeness." My companions just stared at me.

"Remind why do we try to fight when Ara can do this?" Chung said while shaking his head with a sigh.

"Chung if you didn't know Ara isn't allowed to use that power constantly. Remember the more she does the closer she gets to the thing inside her." Add said slamming the back of chung's head with a rock, of course it didn't hurt him because of his Berserker state.

"Thanks for the save, Lu, Ciel, and Ara." The one who said this was Raven. I then shaked my head. "If it wasn't for all of you we couldn't have done this. So I should be thanking you." I politely bowed.

"Leaving that aside~" Lu ran up to me jumping on my shoulders. "Who do you think you are to command someone of royal blood!" Lu was pulling at my hair that I had just tied up.

"Hehe. Sorry your majesty~" I smiled.

Through the Labyrinth we fought through the gardens as well as the core of the tower. Before we knew it we were making our way to the top.

"Carpet Bombing!" Chung shouted calling down waves of missiles.

"The numbers are unbelievable! How are we gonna reach the portal?! Plasma Cutter!" jumping out in front of Chung, Aisha fired at the horde of demons.

"It doesn't help that there all types of demons. Linear Divider." from above Eve was taking care of the wyverns that would constantly rain fire on us.

"Haha! This is fun though!" Slamming his fist into the glitter before him Add was pretty much entertained right now.

"You keep having your fun but there's no way we are getting through this today!" swinging my spear horizontally blasting away the glitters in my way I looked at Add with a sigh. [The boy loves to fight anything but ghost huh. Does he not realize you're also a ghost?] _It's fine nobody really sees me as one._ I shrugged it off as more demons jumped down from atop of the tower.

"This is really going to be a long fight." Raven's back rest behind mine, "Any ideas former commander?" Raven sighed to my comment. "We could always use that. After all we're going to have to retreat, everyone's magic levels are low, If it's you, Lu and Ciel you guys could fight for days but the rest of us are different." What Raven said was true, only could I, Lu and Ciel last for a good couple of days. "Fine let's retreat and call forth the armies. Are they ready though?" Raven smiled, "I knew you would say that. I already sent word to Lento."

The battle that would occur here left scars inside everyone that haunted us for years of battle to come.

**Man, That snow storm that hit my state was something else. Anyways here's Chapter 10, I'm about to finish up Elsword: Fallen Comrade S1, Season 2 will be a higher rating because it's taking a rather dark turn? Well lets just say it's gonna be fun writing this, might take my time on every chapter during S2 though. Anyways like always feedback is always welcomed so if you guys have any small ideas or stuff that I did incorrectly feel free to point it out.**


	12. Altar of Dedication: Part 1 (Final Arc)

**-F.O.B Altar of Dedication-**

"To think it's been a few weeks since you guys entered here. How did you manage to rest?" Lento had asked after he arrived at the tent we set up right outside of the Altar's entrance.

Rubbing the back of his head Raven spoke out for us, "Well we fought, we cleared the entire area and used it as a camp, while in the chapel Add kept losing his mind so we decided to advance farther in then set up came." I nodded in agreement so did everyone else.

"It was rather strange but never did I feel safer." Ciel added, then again we all nodded in agreement. Lento couldn't help but just stare at us as if we were crazy. "Alright…"

"N-now that we made progress." Laying out a map in front of us Allegro was about to begin discussing our plans of attack. Looking towards Chung, Add, Aisha, Rena I nodded to them, leaving the tent along with Lu the only ones left were I, Ciel, Raven, Eve, Allegro, and Lento.

"Ara, this is a first. Don't you usually leave as well?" Lento asked. Before I could answer Raven raised his voice, "She's been the one to lead us in Elsword's absence, I never imagined that Ara would have this kind of talent but she really does have the power to rally people together." Ciel and Eve nodded in agreement, "Mhm. If Ara wasn't there we wouldn't have escaped the dragon in bethma."

"Nor the spirit in the chapel, you've really pulled yourself together Ara, I couldn't believe you to be the same person that I heard so much about from Raven's stories about your group." Ciel said.

I couldn't help but get embarrassed, "Geez guys….You gotta stop doing that." After a pause everyone started to laugh whole-heartedly. "Fine, fine. So let us begin discussing on what we already know." Lento said.

2 hours later I walked out of the tent stretching my arms the first person to greet me was Add, "How was the meeting?" he asked tossing me an orange.

"It went well, we'll be leaving tomorrow as early as everyone is awake." I said slowly peeling the orange in my hands, I began to think back to the time Elesis and I would eat these together in my room. She would always cling closely to me in private but in front of the others she would put up walls all around herself.

"Hey, Ara you ok?" Adds voice through me back into reality, I stared at him. _I've pushed that matter aside for a while huh. But it's for the best I guess_. Shaking my head I took a slice and raised it to my mouth, "I'm not fine at all." throwing the slice into my mouth I admitted my true feelings in the current moment. Ever since we left on this journey in my alone time I hardened my resolve to fight Elesis and end this madness. As I was about to leave Add took hold of my wrist.

"Hey, don't leave just yet." I stared at Add with anger. "Can you let go. This is all because of you." I could feel his body shake, I only stated the truth. But I knew it wasn't entirely his fault. "I know this is partially my fault as well, so don't be so down." I said trying to cheer him up, but my efforts were in vain.

"Loving you was a sin I know but, I don't regret it. Sure it sparked this war but….I just wished you would give me the light of day, because ever since that day you just walked away from me, you never gave me a response." Add said while looking down at the ground. I stared at him with a surprised expression, walking up to him and pulled him.

Flustered Add looked at me as I brought my mouth close to his ear, "I know how you feel, but I must reject your feelings." I touched my lips softly, smiling. "Honestly, I gave you the cold shoulder for a reason Add. We're at war, having romantic feelings at this moment is a waste." I chuckled walking away. _I'm sorry Add, but your nothing to me, more like I hate you for messing up my relationship with Elesis._ [Ara, you shouldn't blame the boy, this isn't like you.] Eun said, I know what she meant by that. But I need to focus on recovering all that was lost and Add was just another distraction.

I could hear him behind me wondering what just happened. Brushing it off I walked into my tent and looked at the mirror before me. Looking at the mirror I reached a hand out as a crushed box appeared in my hands. I took the lid off the box, inside there was an arm guard the shape of a fox along with a note. "To my crush Ara, Hehe I finally said it." I couldn't help but chuckle at the note.

"So that's how you were going to tell me Elesis." placing the arm guard down I looked into the mirror, I began to undo the braids in my hair, letting it flow freely.

"Eun, begin the process to the next phase. I have already mastered the Fox Arts." I said, looking into the mirror I could see my Celestial Fox form instead of my reflection.

[You've been training in secret haven't you?] I nodded, "Mhm I have."

[Alright, this will be painful as your body structure will be remade again, your current outfit will also change along with your weapon. It will much stronger and sharper, but it's weight is too much for the others, maybe besides chung though.] I chuckled at Eun's remark.

"I'm ready when you are-" before I could finish responding Eun held up her hand.

[There are different forms as well Ara. If you push yourself hard enough you can advance to the darkness stage, instead of being in the Yang, you could enter the Yin stage. If this happens your powers over the darkness become as great as mine, to the point of summoning the souls you've captured.] I was stunned that there were two sides to this power. [The problem is, your emotions could become nonexistent, so you must have a clear objective.] I knew what she meant and I nodded. "Alright. Let's begin then."

Nodding in agreement with me Eun's reflection jumped out of the mirror and entered my body. A barrier form around the tent as a burst of magical power consumes me. "U-ugh!" I started to feel the restructure of my cells.

[We're only starting, the next part is the knowledge.] After Eun said that my brain bursted with techniques I never knew of, as well as that forbidden technique that I had used in Bethma.

"Ahhh!" I held my head in pain as memories started to enter into my head. "W-what are these! I-I-" What I was seeing was the fight against Darabaki, It was as if I was the one fighting him, then countless memories flowed through me, the birth of my mother? The day my father was brought home to meet me? W-what is this. Slowly multiple memories flowed into me. Then It happened. My mother had a miscarriage. Eh? Grandma? No I was watching her view but, why did this other lady...sister?

After more memories flowed into me, I noticed what this all was. The sealing of Eun and I happened, But I wasn't sealed. I was turned into an infant, and my daughter took me as her own. My sister pretended to be my grandmother. Eun was taken away.

When everything was over I looked into the mirror. "I am Ling, and Ara." my body had changed, my chest was larger than before. My dress was a short dress shirt kind, it revealed my dress more. I looked down and my feet were wrapped, while moving around I could hear bells, looking behind me I noticed them. Looking back into the mirror I had more streaks of white and a bow tie behind.

[Yes, you are Ling. But you are Ara currently remember that.] I knew what she meant. I too believed that, but I wasn't going to throw away my past life. "So i'm basically older than Rena huh." I chuckled. Standing up I grabbed my spear. It's appearance was different like Eun said it would be. "It's not heavy though." I said, it really was light weight.

[Let it drop then.] Eun said. Doing as she commanded I let it go. A large thunk sounded as the ground below my spear cracked as it fell flat down. "Ohhh…" I said.

Wanting to test my powers I casted Specter walk. I turned into a ghost when in this form. "I'll visit Rena then." doing so I walked through the tent, not the exit and made my way to Renas tent.

When I got there she hadn't noticed me yet, she just kept on doing her hair in the mirror. I hugged onto Rena and cancelled the spell as I appeared holding her. "Hiii~" I said with a smile.

Freaking out Rena shouted. "A-a-a-ara!? Is that you! Y-you sound different, and those breasts! That dress too! What happened?! Also how did you do that!?" Rena kept on asking questions so I raised a hand.

"First it is me. Secondly of course I sound different that happens. Lastly the dress is lovely isn't it~" I said answering her question. "That spell I used just now turns me into a ghost, that's why you weren't able to see me or feel me since I wasn't alive." I said while walking over to Rena's bed sitting down.

"A g-ghost? W-whoa..But why me!?" Rena asked shouting, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well it's because I wanted to talk to you." So then I told her how old I am. "Ehhhhh! Y-your way older than I am!?" I nodded to her response. "B-but you're human!" I shook my head. "When I lived so many decades ago I wasn't human at the time, I was a specter like I am now, but not just any specter. I was and am currently the first Asura. Some saw me as something evil while others saw me as something good. But in both of these views I was a divine being, an immortal which I technically am now again." I said. Rena's soul started to slip out of her mouth. "Oi. Control yourself, I don't wanna take your soul."

Calming down Rena sat beside me, "What made you seem like a divine being?" she asked. I closed my eyes remembering my many battles with heavenly guardians. "I fought on par with a heavenly guardian, Durabaki." I answered, Rena showed a surprise face because everyone knew that Durabaki was sealed away but nobody knew how, "So that was you? That monster basically tried to destroy an entire nation." I nodded my head, looking at my hands I sighed.

"It's really been a long time, I didn't know I was the same person as in the visions. But I still see myself as Ara, not as Ling." I said while looking at the floor. "Don't worry Ara, no matter what you'll still be the same person we have always known." Rena hugged me while saying this.

"I knew I was right to come to you first." I hugged her back crying tears of happiness. "Mhm, I know." Rena said smiling.

**-Next Day: Altar of Dedication-**

Walking into the battle tent Lento, Raven, Ciel, Lu, and Allegro were waiting for me, the moment I walked in countless attacks were sent at me. I went into specter form before they hit.

After the attacks stopped I returned to my physical form, "Lord El! Why do you guys attack before looking!" I shouted as I walked into the tent.

"Ah, sorry Ara it's just that we felt a different aura from the usual." Lento said.

"What happened to you? Your presence is completely different from the usual." Raven said, with awe.

"It felt the same as that purple spirit from the chapel." Ciel said. Sighing I realized I had to explain my situation to them. After coming to an understanding they brushed it off and went back to discussing about our battle strategy.

I raised a hand, "I could be more of an assistance this time." Lento's eyes widened, "Hoh?" I nodded back, pointing at the map I said, "If I, Ciel, Raven, Lu, and Rena attack at the front I can provide us with a higher advantage."

**[AN: Don't know why but I felt this is cheesy]**

"That's handy then. But our current main problem remains on those guardians that command the demon armies." Ciel said while pointing at spots where these commanders are known to be,

"When our troops ran into them they got cleaned out in one swoop." Ciel added.

I held my chin, "Those guards. What is it that they're guarding in the first place?" Allegro pulled out a drawing from his bag, "T-this was drawn by a scout who returned last night." He placed the drawing down on the table.

"Ahhh! I know what this is!" Lu ran out in front of everyone grabbing the drawing off the table. I stared at Lu wide eyed, "What is it?" I asked.

"Glad you asked~! This is a barrier stone, It won't allow anyone past a certain point unless all of them are destroyed, in our case it would be three for three guardians." Lu said.

"So we defeat these guardians and destroy the stones, correct?" Raven asked. Lu nodded whole heartedly, "It should allow us access to the upper level where the portal stands." With all the information at hand I thought up the battle strategy. "Alright, Chung, Eve and I will deal with the stones, we'll lead a small group with us, Ciel,Rena, and Aisha will deal with the wyverns, Raven you, Lu, and Add will deal with the golems and ground troops, clear the path as best you can for us to head directly to each stone."

"You got it." Raven nodded, walking out of the tent first.

""Count on us!"" Ciel and Lu said in sync as they headed out next. After they left lento looked at me. "Ara seems they have come to rely on you for orders huh?" I looked at Lento with an dull expression, "During these times I have managed to solidify myself." I headed for the exit of the tent, before leaving I looked back at Lento. "Also, I learned a great deal from you" I said while smiling, Lento gave a grin back before nodding me to leave.

"She sure has c-changed." I could hear Allegro say faintly as I left the tent.

**-Next day-**

Currently we were standing at the front of a stage that was set up a day before, Lento was giving a speech to all the soldiers that could be gathered at the front for our mission, "Listen here men! From here on you'll listen to Ara's orders! She will lead you all through the battlefield! But don't rely only on her to bring you back safely, trust in your own strengths! If you do you'll walk out of this battle victorious!"

The shouting of hundreds of men going "Yaaa!" shook the tower literally, standing up I raised my spear above my head.

"Units one through three follow Raven! Units four and five with Aisha! The rest follow me!"

I shouted as all the units split off my unit going out last, Eve and Chung were right beside me as we ran off to the front lines, Raven's unit was already pushing forwards with incredible force, "Leave this to us Ara!" clearing the path we ran right on through our units following right behind.

"Mhm! Necromancy!" I casted the offensive magic as I passed by Raven, Lu and Add.

"Ho ho! This power! Girl you really do have many amazing wonders~" Lu said looking at her claws as they darkened with my power.

"So this is your new found power, hahah! This is great! Let's get crazy!" Add shouted as he fired out a panzer buster.

When wyverns tried to fire down on us Aisha's units sent out balls of fire directly at them bringing them down from the sky.

"This is going rather well don't you agree commander?" Chung said teasingly. I smiled at him fiercely.

Then Eve pointed ahead, "It's our turn." She then took for the skies. "Giga Stream, Code:Blue." Multiple Giga Streams fired out wiping out a few of our enemies ahead. "Haha! Nice one Eve!"

Chung slide across the floor turning 360 degrees into a siege stance and began firing off his cannon. I stopped running and pointed my spear ahead. "Attack brave soldiers of Feita!"

With a loud rally shout the soldiers ran past me and faced the demons head on.

"Hmph, these guys really have some high spirit." Eun manifested right next to me saying that, "Oh? You can appear now?" I asked, she looked my at me and nodded her head.

"Only in this small fox appearance, anyways shall we show them the power of the Asura?" Eun shook her head towards the guardian. I felt the power inside me Eun wanted me to call forth.

"Let's do it then." again I casted Necromancy, charging at the demons before me the moment my spear touched one of them a claw arose from behind me and clawed away at the demon.

"Haaaa!" twirling my spear, piercing every demon before me, large claw marks were left on their bodies, because of the clawing, blood would splash itself on my clothing.

I couldn't help but smile, "Hehe. Celestial Fox!" ramming my spear into the ground my body bursted with magical power, I took hold of my spear looking at the demons that slowly began to back away. "Don't run!~"

I charged the demons, I threw my spear to the side as it disappeared from this world, my nails grew longer and bloodlust could be seen in my eyes. "Secret Phantom Fox Art! Pulverization!" I clawed away at all the demons before me, reaching out a massive phantom claw, taking hold a large group of demons then raining down another claw slicing them in half, blood flying through the air falling down on me like rain.

"Hehe~" I looked back at Chung and Eve who were almost done with there bunch. I looked all around me, "Energy Drain, Mana Drain." Casting the spells I absorbed the life force and mana of all the demons around me. Licking the blood on my lips I walked ahead towards the stones guardian. It was a necromancer with red robes and a small hat.

"I'm very sorry that you had to guard this stone~" Raising my hand above my head I began the chant, thanks to all the mana and energy and my advancement to Asura, I finally had enough power to call forth Eun without much after shock.

"Summon, I call you forth Eun the Millennium Fox!" The insignia of the Millennium Fox appeared above me, opening a massive gold and black portal in the sky. Out flew Eun in her massive form, a thunderstorm of gold and black spread across the battlefield pulling all those near into the center of the storm. "This power again." Eve said from the distance. Eun ran across the battlefield raining down lighting behind her with each step she took.

"Return to me Eun!" making her way back Euns colossal form stood behind me. I smiled, " Take down this guardian with it's stone! Eun Shadow Fire!" nodding her head Eun howled shooting a storm of black and gold fire with lighting directly the guardian and stone. "Hoooo!..." disappearing with a howl the battlefield was left with no trace of a demon.

"Ugh!" I felt a throbbing pain making its way through my head. [Ara the amount of magic is still too great, but luckily you have some left, I suggest you recover more from the corpses.] I nodded in agreement as I made my way back to Chung and Eve, draining the mana from the fallen demons.

"That was quite the show of power." Eve said fixing her clothing, Chung put his cannon down on the ground for a bit, "Keep moving forward men, don't wait for us!" Chung shouted at the soldiers who stood around us.

"With one stone pillar down the barrier should be weakened." I said while pulling out a map and crossing off one of the pillars.

"Yeah, just leave the other two to eve and I, we have a few tricks up our sleeve." Chung said while nodding towards Eve, "Mhm, we didn't work together for nothing." I smiled at them both.

"Alright, let's get moving before the troops really outrun us."

**Dam, I really wanna get this done but life hits at the worst times. Anyways here is chapter 11 enjoy~**

**P.S. Ended it like that because I thought to myself, "Why don't I just stop it there and put the rest in 12."**


	13. The Invasions Beginning (ES:FC S1 End)

"Agh!"

"Chung! Be careful!"

"Ara another attack is coming, I'll take care of it. Sweep Rolling." Eve launched her attack at the in coming fire wave. When the two attacks met an explosion so massive occurred blowing back both the demons and us.

"This is the last one, we should've expected them to regroup here." I said panting, I have used up too much magical power and was running low.

"Hahaha! Don't tell me you're already tired! Nightmare!" Dashing through the sky was Lu, slashing at any demon that stood before her she walked up to me offering a hand, "Heh, so you guys caught up huh." I smiled wiping some of the dirt off my face.

"I got a plan but I need cover." Eve said this, we looked at her, "Gonna use it? It's not safe you know." Chung said, it seems he and Eve have been training in secret because this entire time they been mentioning something but haven't used it.

"Plasma Cutter! Hey guys stop standing around!" Aisha shouted casting a spell behind us.

"Starfall! Come on Aisha let them be they are just leaving more for us!" Add said.

"You know I would agree with you but I'm exhausted." Aisha snapped back.

"We've arrived as well, and you two stop arguing and keep firing!" Rena waved as she came along with Raven right behind her.

"This really is a war zone, should we call the troops back Lu?" Ciel asked, his clothes were torn all over and a bit of blood could be seen falling from his forehead. "You look like you been through a lot." Rena asked, "I decided to attack the wyverns physically."

I looked ahead, the amount of troops we had were enough but we were slowly losing them. We needed them to fall back and leave it to us. _Eun how much mana do I have?_ I asked Eun inside me, [Not enough for another summon] She sighed while stating this.

"Call back the troops, Chung cover them." I asked him, slowly standing back up chung shouted from the top of his lungs as all the troops responded. Returning back Chung put a barrier up between the demons and the troops.

"What's our plan?" Add asked me, I looked at Eve. "Can you do that thing you keep talking about?" She nodded her head, "Yes just stand behind me." We all got behind Eve quickly.

"Aw, I wanted to do my thing.." Lu pouted, Ciel gave a smirk and just patted her head, "There there."

Flying up in the air Eve began, "Energetic Heart." wings of electricity formed on eve's back. "Maximum Overdrive locked. Unlocked" All the particles around us quickly began to fly into Eve's hands. Her eyes gave off a bright aqua glow.

"Whoa.." I said as a massive screen appeared before Eve, "Psychic Artillery" _pzzzzt_, a small beam flew out, "Wha- was that it-" Before Lu could continue speaking Eve fired off another Beam this one ten times larger than the one before.

The massive beam fired off vaporized the demons that were once before us, along with the guardian and the stone pillar.

"Bravo." Add faintly said with a slow clap. I myself couldn't believe the fire power I just saw.

"T-that was…" Aishas mouth was wide open, constantly she kept wiping her eyes not believing what just happened.

"Eve!" Chung ran out as Eve slowly began to fall from the sky. Catching her he laid her down on the ground, passing her a gem. "Here, the reserves you asked for." taking it eve placed it near her chest as it was absorbed by the gem on her dress. "Thank you, I'm fine now." standing up Eve brushed off as much dirt as she could.

"Hmm, I feel it. The path has definitely opened." Ciel said walking ahead of us, "Raven come, we'll need to be in the front." Nodding his head Raven ran up to the front with Ciel.

We all followed behind them reaching the top. At the top stood an open portal.

"Whoa..I remember one of these back in my day." Lu said.

"You really had to praise it huh." Aisha sighed.

"! Everyone duck!" Rena shouted. The moment we heard her everyone dropped to the ground as a freezing cold beam flew right past our heads.

"Holy shit!" Add shouted getting back up, raising his hands he pointed at the direction the shout came from. "Panzer Buster!" firing off this shout, the sound of something being hit could be heard.

"**Haha, so it seems that crystal really did improve my power."** A giant blue beast stood before us.

"T-this!" Aisha said, holding her wand tightly.

"Brethe!" Rena shouted getting into a combat stance.

"This is the guy that fought with the El brat!?" Add said, preparing to attack.

"Hypersonic Stab!" Rushing at brethe, Raven left several cuts on the beast.

"**That doesn't even hurt one bit!"** Slamming it's large arms on the ground leaving a crater, Berthe picked up a chunk of the rubble and chucked it at Raven.

"Lu!" Ciel shouted, "I got it!" Rushing up ahead Lu and Ciel stood in front of the large rock, using their power they smashed it into pieces.

"T-thanks Ciel." Raven said as Ciel pulled him up to his feet.

"**Well, isn't this great. Attacking me from both sides huh? Well I don't mind seeing as it won't help-"**

"Artillery Strike- Missile Tower!"

"Hell Drop!"

"Crescent Kick!"

"Giga Stream!"

"Shockwave!"

"Land Crusher!"

"Sinister Mind!"

"Fox Fire!"

Not letting him have a moment we all began to rain down attacks on the giant beast.

"Keep on attacking! Necromancy!" I shouted as I casted the buffing spell.

"Yosha! Let's get crazy! Phantom Seeker!" Throwing two drones with blades attached Add joined in on the attack.

"Hmph. Not giving the enemy time to speak. I like it. Remy fire. Moby defend." Flying high above Berthe eve was shooting down countless beams at his back.

"**Ugh! You really are an annoying bunch."** Spinning around in a circle Berthe sent Add and I flying.

"Kyaa!" I shouted trying to regain my balance.

"Tch!" Add who could fly managed to regain his footing.

"Ha. I'm still here! Altar of Evil!"

"Transcendence!" Lu and Ciel entered there awaken demon forms.

"Berserk!"

"Awaken!"

"Energetic Heart!

"Awaken!"

"Celestial Fox!"

Bursting with power Chung, Aisha, Eve, Rena, and I entered our awakened states.

"Awaken!" Raven shouted as well as he dashed for Berthes head, "Hmph nice one boy! Mortal Fear!" Lu shouted as multiple magic circles formed around Berthe exploding with a dark fire.

"**Hahah! That's it! More!"** Berthe howled as he took hold of Raven and slammed him on the ground repeatedly. "Gahhhh!" Raven shouted in pain.

"Raven!" Ciel shouted, "Why you! Shrewd Cutter!" Dashing at the speed of sound Ciel managed to take back Raven and put him down, but the moment he did that Berthe shot out another Freezing beam. PZZT!

""Ciel!?"" Lu and Rena shouted as Ciel dropped lifelessly on the ground. Running towards him Rena dropped her bow as tears flowed down her eyes. "Ciel! Ciel!"

"**Haha! Weak! With the power promised to me by the Avenger you guys are nothing before it!" **Berthe prepared another shot, "Watch out!" Chung shouted jumping in front of the Rena. Pzzt!

Berthe fired as Chung got carried away by the shot, his destroyer got pierced by it, passing right through him. "Chung!" Eve for the first time shouted. Chung had been pushed too far out that he began to fall down the tower.

"Chung!" I shouted, Eve tired to fly at him but Berthe took hold of her slamming her on the ground. "**Don't even try."** About to slam his fist down on her I jumped in between them, filled with fury I swung my spear vertically as hard as I could.

Thump. A thump could be heard as Berthes arm fell on ground.

"**Aggh!"** Berthe howled in pain.

"You've pissed me off." I could feel a dark power welling up inside of me. [Ara! Don't use it! Don't use the powers of the Yama Raja!] Eun shouted inside of me, "Quiet! I don't care right now!"

Building up a dark energy in my hand I threw it at Berthe. "Take this!"

"**Ugh!"** Berthe winched a bit, taking hold of Eve I leaped back placing her on the ground.

"More power. Life swap." Stabbing my arm I felt power flow into my body, as the wound healed itself. Throwing my spear to the side I leaped in the air.

"Energy Wave!" firing off the dark energy into a concentrated form, it made its way towards berthe.

"**Ha too slow!" **Moving out of its way Berthe prepared to fire another beam. But before he could escape.

"Rakshasa Art. Soul Reaping." In a demonic voice old and young I casted a spell that released a dark power from my hand hitting Brethe, taking some of his soul the dark magic returned to me, the taste of his soul gave me power.

"**W-what...What did you just do!?" **Berthe could feel it, his power was being taken away from his very life force.

"You've pissed me off really really bad." Charging at Berthe with a spear composed of dark magic I slashed down but before impact. Bing!

Three swords blocked my attack. [Ara there's another opponent to the side.]

"Berthe. Seems you did need my help." The shadow that spoke walked into the light, I couldn't believe my eyes who it was.

"E-Elsword!" Aisha shouted, hope filled her eyes she tried running up to him but before she could Eve took hold of waist flying up into the air as three blades flew by.

"W-what Eve!? Put me down!" Aisha yelled.

"I won't, Elsword tried to kill you just now, look." Pointing at the spot that Aisha was standing at, three long swords.

"Hmph. Think I can't reach for the skies? Rage Cutter." Stabbing his sword into the ground a massive magic circle opened up beneath elsword right under Aisha and Eve. Countless swords rained upwards.

"Ahhh!" Aisha yelled, while Eve tried her hardest to fly out.

"Dam." Eve said as she slowly began to fall down from above. I jumped up into the air catching them both. "Rena! How is Ciel!?" I shouted.

"H-he and L-lu aren't breathing." Rena was holding Ciel's body in her hands while Raven set Lu down.

"Elsword! You bastard! Did you honestly let yourself become this!" Raven shouted.

"T-that's right….El Brat! What did you become!" Add yelled but the pain from being slammed on the ground really left him exhausted.

"I just found a new meaning is all. Maelstrom Rage." Throwing a blade directly at Rena and Raven a small vortex formed with countless blades cutting away at it's center.

"Ugh!" Raven groaned as his body and Renas was being pulled in.

"N-No!" Rena screamed, Add jumped up and took hold of Raven and Rena as Lu and Ciel's bodies were pulled to the center.

"A-Add! C-Ciel! He's gonna get killed!" Rena mumbled, her voice running out of breath.

"Ciel's already dead!" Add yelled at Rena.

"Noo!" Rena tried fighting back with Add but it was no use she used up too much strength, I too wanted to save Ciel but Eve and Aisha weren't in a condition that I could just leave them here.

"CIEL!" Screaming at the top of her lungs Rena tired to reach out to him. In the next moment Elsword was sent flying into the wall.

In the spot where elsword was standing stood Ciel in his demonic form, bursting with demonic energy, his second horn sharper than before.

"AHHHH!" In a rage Ciel charged Elsword. Slashing away at one another Ciel and Elsword went out in an all out brawl of dual wielding.

"HAHAHA! YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF HAHA!" Lu also ran out firing countless spheres of demonic energy at Elsword, her eyes looked like those of someone who had lost there mind.

"Dam. It happened." Raven walked over holding his stomach, Add was currently fighting off the weakened Brethe who seems to have lost his fighting spirit after I drained a bit of his soul.

"What happened?" I asked, the anger inside me still bowling.

"Lu and Ciel entered there berserk state. If brought closer or to the brink of death their true nature awakens-" The moment he said this a sudden rush of wind blew all around us.

"Ciel let's show this brat what we demons are really made of!" Reaching a hand out to Ciel.

Casting a giant portal Ciel ran inside it causing it's size to increase and the output of it's power as well.

""**DIABOLIC DISASTER!"" **Being sucked into the center Elsword for once opened his eyes in surprise.

"Aghhh!" He yelled in pain as the portal seemed to try and tear him apart. Before it could finish him from a distance I noticed Elesis pull him out.

"Seems these new allies of yours are more than the current Elsword can handle." Elesis said. An unknown anger welled up inside me.

"You!" I said in anger. I stared at Elesis who was on top of a ledge. Putting Elsword down Elesis walked over to me.

"My my Ara, this appearance of yours, looks exactly like Ling." From those words I could tell it was Crimson Avenger. No that wasn't it, her real name was.

"Ilyailiya…" I said, the very mention of her name felt like acid in my mouth.

"Oh? You know my name?" Ilyailia said as anger slowly began to appear on her face, "Only one person knew of that name, Ling are you trying to tell me you're still alive." She asked me as she raised her sword wielding it with both hands.

"Hmph, I don't need to tell you. You've managed to piss me off you know, no matter how much time passes, you always murder my friends or turn them against me.." I said, remembering some old faces from decades ago.

"It's because nobody else matters but you and I in this battle and every battle beforehand. But this time is different, Elesis wants you alive, seems this time you allured a woman instead of a man how unusual." She snickered, "Seems all your allies are drained of ther-" Before Ilyailia could finish her sentence Ciel came in for a strike with Lu following right behind.

"KILL!" Ciel growled, his blades were parried by Ilyailia's swing, "Hmph not much of a problem huh? I heard you berserkers have unlimited power when made angry." Dashing out of my line of sight, Ilyailia hit the back of Ciel's neck with her hilt.

Wobbling Ciel slowly lost his balance before falling flat on the ground, his berserk power vanishing returning him to a normal state. This caused Lu as well to lose her connection with Ciel and also pass out from exhaustion.

"Rena, Aisha take care of Ciel and Lu, I'll deal with her." I said my white hair fluttering in the wind, I held my spear to the side making my way to Ilyailia [Ara, why must you both always fight?] Eun asked her voice filled with worry. "I must fight her Eun, every time she tried to destroy the world, and every time I stood in her way. This time is no different."

"Haha! Well said Ling! You're a worthy rival of the Crimson Avenger!" Ilyailia said as she kicked the floor below her hardly, "Ling! Dread Weapon!" She came spinning at high speeds with her weapon at front.

"Hmph. Spell: Storm!" I also charged her horizontally with a storm of magical power. Our two powers collided, the portal to my left giving off a faint reaction to our powers. [Ara it's dangerous fighting this close to the portal.] Eun said. "It's alright I'll make this quick. Hut!" dashing at Ilyailia I thrusted my spear at her side a direct hit to her waist, using the momentum of my swing I spun around throwing her backwards.

"Hmph just because I through you farther doesn't mean my attacks are done." I said, running at Ilyailia.

"HA! Bloody Onslaught!" swinging her sword repeatedly large amounts of magical power flew out from her sword with each strike.

"Furious Shredding!" countering her attack I called upon phantom fox claws and started to claw away at her attacks.

"Haaa!" Ilyailia yelled as more power was poured into her attacks, I could feel her going all out.

"I'm not done!" calling forth more claws I clawed away at higher speeds.

Blood was being spilled from both of us but then healed again, it kept going like this that it reached the point that we couldn't heal fast enough.

"Abyss Angkor!" Aisha from the distance shouted as a massive bat appeared and fired off a high powered beam at Ilyailia, but she managed to dodge at the shot hit the portal.

"Ha! So you can still walk huh!?" she shouted.

[Ara! The portal is becoming unstable!] I looked at it, "Dammit." I was going to try and escape but, "Brutal Cutter!" from behind Ilyailia struck piercing my right shoulder.

"Gah!" I yelled. The pain of her attack surged through me, I could feel my blood being drained out. Flash backs to the night Elesis tried to kill me just like this came back to me.

"Elsword! Take care of those pests!" Ilyailia commanded the reawakened Elsword.

"Blade Rain." Elsword said as a massive sword fell from the sky, opening up an unlimited number of blades flew out, "Aisha Run!" Rena pushed Aisha off the tower then she dashed for Ciel and Lu and took off as well, Eve grabbed Raven as fast as she could even with all the damage she took she still tried her hardest to move.

I tried to defend from the incoming blades but there were just too many. I looked at Add, "Run!" He looked hazy as several swords flew directly at him, but at that moment he awoke and shot them down. "W-what about you!" he called, I stared at him with a faint smile. "I'll be fine!" Using a phantom claw I took hold of Add and threw him off the tower. As I threw him off 2 swords pierced my arms.

"Gya!" I coughed up blood as another hit my stomach. "Ahh, this ability sure is trash." As I said this the swords finally stopped. The ones stuck on me disappeared as well.

I tried standing up using my spear as support. I looked at the portal then at Ilyailia, "Not….gonna finish me off?" I asked as I covered my mouth as blood dripped right through my fingers.

"No, I can't kill you but, that doesn't mean blood loss won't I'll just watch and make sure you die this time~" Ilyailia smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I ain't dieing here…." I mumbled, _Eun I should have enough mana for one last assault. Ready?_ I asked Eun inside me.

There was a moment of brief silence then she spoke, [Alright….We have to make it out of here after all.]

I smiled, "That's my partner." Raising my hand above my head magical power started to pile up in it. "Summon!" with the last bit of strength I had I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Come forth! Millennium Fox! Eun! Rain down hell on my enemies!" I yelled, at that moment Ilyailia stared at me eyes wide.

"Not today! Fate Smasher!" Ilyailia shouted, I myself was surprised she casted it faster than before in the Dragon Nest.

"Drake! Come forth! Rain fire on that fucking Fox!" A loud roar resounded through the sky as a bonafide dragon hovered above. "As the master wishes!" opening it's large mouth numerous fire balls fell down on Eun and I.

"Eun counter! Shadow Fire!" I commanded Eun who was taking considerable damage, facing upwards her fire flew directly at Drake hitting him barely.

"Dam!" I clicked my tongue.

"Forgot about me!" Ilyailia shouted as her sword came down on us, before it could hit the portal bursted with magical power pulling in all the magic from Ilyailia's Fate Smasher, Eun also vanished returning inside of me.

"W-what is this!" I said shocked by the multi-colored portal that was losing control.

[The portal is losing its stability, it's too late to escape, brace yourself!] Eun said inside of me.

I looked at the portal as it became a small ball of magical power. Then in the next moment a massive explosion resounded all over feita. I covered my eyes as my world was consumed in a white light.

**-Feita forest: Rena-**

I could hear the explosion from down here as the skies above feita were consumed by a golden glow, tremendous roars resounded from above the towers as I caught a glimpse of wyverns hoards flying all throughout the sky.

"Oh no…." I said, I could feel tears well up.

"A-ara she-" Before Aisha could finish two bodies came falling down from up above.

"Aisha send Angkor!" I shouted, surprised Aisha quickly regained her posture and called for the demon bat as it flew up and took hold of the two personal that fell.

"Ara!" Aisha said, tears falling down her cheeks, "S-shes alive b-but these injures, s-so many burns! Q-quickly Rena! Heal!" Aisha said, I ran over to her and casted some magic, then asked.

"What about the other one!?" Aisha ran over to the other body. I then heard a gasp.

"E-Elesis!?" Aisha shrieked. Slowly Elesis stood up, "W-what? What happened?"

Her appearance was different, her hair was perfectly straight and her eyes were back to their lively red.

"W-where am I? W-who are you two? Where are my knights?" she asked.

I stared at her in shock. "What happened up there…" I said looking up.

**-Somewhere else in Feita: Ilyailia A.K.A Crimson Avenger-**

"Master, we managed to escape again." Drake spoke. I held my head as I stood up

"It feels like someone else took the attack for me. Elesis are you ok?" I asked, but nothing. Then I noticed it, I couldn't feel Elesis consciousness in me.

"What the hell…So this body is just me?" I said, after some time I smiled.

"Oh how much better this is! Haha!" I then hit Drake's head, "Did Elsword pick up the boy Chung?"

Drake nodded, yes before Elesis confronted the El search party I told him that after the battle to go pick up that boy who fell from the sky.

"Seems he lost his memory." Drake said. "Oh how good~ this makes it all the more easier." I chuckled, "The demons are also released, thanks to Ling the portal grew so much bigger! Now demons can arrive in larger numbers. What about Berthe?" I asked.

"He is running after us from down below." Drake said, his voice filled with content, "The wyverns are yours to lead Drake, just as promised~" I said. "Indeed master."

"Now that Elesis seems to have left this body we can go on ahead with the actual plan fufu~" I chuckled, yes with Elesis gone I don't have to hide the fact anymore that I plan to rule this world, now that the demon armies have arrived, it's about time that we meet with it's leaders and show them who's going to be in charge~" I laughed, finally! The demon invasion I been waiting for! Haha with you gone Ling I can finally rule this world!

**In a course lf two years the demons have advanced from Feita to the kingdom of Velder reaching the capital laying a massive siege against the gate capital, trying to defend their homeland the Velder Red knights seeked assistance from Hamel but the demon forces have reached there as well, as for our heroes currently are scattered.**

**Ara and Rena have formed an army composed of elves from Rena's country and warriors from Ara's home country, they are seen by the kingdoms of velder and hamel as terrorist and the reason that the world is currently at war with an unknown race, because of this a high bounty is placed on Ara and Rena's head. Aisha, Ciel and Lu have joined their cause, them just like everyone else of the El search Party have a bounty on their head. Raven, Eve and Add's whereabouts have been unknown in all of this conflict. Rumors have spread around that an assassin has been going around killing general's of each nation's armies, he's been labeled as the Deadly Chaser, who he is allied with is unknown. As for Elesis, in the past two years she's been working with Ara and Rena rebuilding her relationship with the two commanders, becoming another reliable asset in the war. Ilyailia has been absent from the battlefield but Ara feels that she is still pulling all the strings from behind the scene.**

**Next time, Elsword: The Demon Invasion.**

**I am right off the bat already working on Chapter 1 for Elsword: The Demon Invasion ( A.K.A Elsword: Fallen Comrade Season 2) I plan to take time on the second season and try and write it all out to the best of my ability rather than rushing like I did with Season 1. So please follow this new story as well~**


End file.
